Father?
by KathrynRomanaRiddle
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is betrayed by almost everything he knows? All he has left is Hermione, Ron, and the dark side. Dumbledore made a grave mistake that may cause him to lose everything. So what will the man do to gain it back? What will the dark side do now? Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, "light" bashing. "Good" dark side.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter_

Harry Potter woke up in a hospital bed. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He didn't know how long it had been since he had fell unconscious after he had Voldemort's spirit go through him trying to get to the stone. He heard Dumbledore talking to someone.

"Just leave it, he's going to go back to his family soon as it's almost the end of the year. He's perfectly fine," he heard him say. Harry would've raised his eyebrows if he wasn't pretending to be asleep. Then he heard Snape talking.

"Yes, going back to his family who spoil him rotten, no doubt," he drawled. He heard Dumbledore scoff.

"No, no dear boy. He is not spoiled, in fact it is just the opposite. And that is how it will stay. I am paying the Dursley's good money to beat him, so he will listen to me. I am his savior and he will obey anything I tell him to do. I have made it so he will die for me when the time comes. He is one of Voldemort's horcrux's after all," Dumbledore said. Harry could hear the smugness of his tone. He heard Snape hiss, but he didn't comment. "Well, my boy, I am going to go to my office. Will you join me?"

"No, I have to make sure this brat did not hear a word you said. And make sure he takes his potions correctly. He is an idiot, after all," Snape responded. Harry just wanted both men to leave, so he could 'wake up'.

"Alright, Severus. I will see you later," Dumbledore said. A few moments later, the door shut. He heard Snape mutter a few spells, and Harry felt the magic settle around the room.

"Brat, I know you are up," Snape said. Harry sighed and opened his eyes. He sat up, put his glasses on, and looked up at Snape wearily. "I will not bite you. I know you heard everything the headmaster just said. I do not agree with him. I had thought you were spoiled by your family, not beaten."

Harry wouldn't talk. He shook his head, trembling with fear. No one was supposed to know what happened at the Dursley's house! Uncle Vernon would kill him if he found out someone else knew. Snape just sighed. He handed him a potion and said, "Drink it."

He looked at it wearily, but didn't question it. He would get hit if he questioned it. He slowly drank it, wondering what would happen. He felt something break inside of him. He looked up fearfully and with slightly questioning eyes, but he didn't dare voice his question to the adult. He learned that he couldn't ask questions, he'd be punished if he did.

"It broke the enchantments Dumbledore placed on your magic. He had bound it so you could only use a quarter of it. Here is your wand," Snape replied at Harry's panicked look, and handed him his wand. "Do a spell now and see how your magic is."

Harry nodded and replied with a quiet, "Yes, sir." He swished his wand and said equally as quietly, "Lumos."

His wand lit up so much, that it blinded the entire room, even though it was the middle of the day. Harry's eyes widened and he immediately canceled the spell. He looked up with wide eyes and cringed at the look on his professor's face.

"Bloody hell, Potter. You are more powerful than Dumbledore, and you have not even hit your magical inheritance. You are only at the end of your first year!" Snape cried out, his indifferent mask broken for but a moment. Harry panicked and curled into the smallest ball he could with his head tucked into his knees. A small whimper left his mouth without his permission, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. Harry flinched away from the touch, afraid that the hand would hurt him even if it was gentle.

"Please don't hurt me sir," he whispered, though it sounded loud in the silence. He heard Snape sigh quietly. Harry felt Snape sit on the bed next to him.

"I will not hurt you. You need not worry. I want to help you, Harry," Snape said. Harry still didn't relax, it must be a trick! He was testing him with how much Uncle Vernon taught him. The hand that was on his shoulder moved to gently grip his chin. The hand pulled his head away from his tucked-in body and turned to face Snape. "I want to help you. You can relax. I am so sorry for the way I treated you this year, Harry. Could you forgive a fool?"

Harry looked into Snape's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. He was being sincere. Slowly, Harry nodded and hesitantly rose his arms for a hug from his professor. He saw a brief flicker of the corner of Snape's mouth go up, but it was gone in a second as Snape accepted the hug from the still-trembling child. Snape held Harry for a few minutes, as Harry's trembling slowly went away. He pulled back, and Harry uncurled.

"C-Could you help me, sir?" Harry asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble from asking a question.

"With what, child?" Snape asked gently. Harry took a deep breath, and asked his question while looking directly into Snape's eyes.

"Can you keep me away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley?" Harry asked with an extremely tiny glimmer of hope, though he knew he would have to go back. Snape sighed.

"I will try. I would not be able to take you, but my friend might be able to. We can help you Harry," Snape said. A small, shaking smile appeared on Harry's little face. The tiny flicker of hope grew a little bit more, but not too much. Snape kissed the top of Harry's head. He hated to see Lily's child, or even James' child, so afraid of the world. They were both strong people. And to see this child, the child of two strong people, so afraid made his heart break a little. "I will get my friend, Lucius Malfoy. Okay?"

"M-Malfoy? Draco's father?" Harry asked with a slightly shaky voice. Snape sighed.

"Yes, and I want you to meet the real Draco. Not the Draco you know. He hides behind a mask, as all of us Slytherins do. Do you want to come rest in my quarters, or do you want to stay in here?" Snape said. Harry hesitated. If he stayed here, he would risk Dumbledore coming back in. If he went with Snape, he would be safe from these people who wanted to hurt him.

"I wanna go with you, but what about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked softly, looking up at Snape with big emerald green eyes. Snape looked at Harry, and had to give in to those beautiful eyes that were so much like Lily's. Snape closed his eyes and thought. If Ron and Hermione were loyal to Harry and they were all told the truth from the beginning, then they would have more powerful wizards and witches on the dark side.

"If they want to, then yes they can come down too," Snape said. Harry's face lit up into a huge smile and he launched himself into the professor in a big hug.

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly.

~O~

Snape and Harry walked out of the infirmary, Harry under a disillusionment charm. They walked down the stairs and it was a surprise that they didn't move. They had just walked down to the lobby before the great hall, before they spied Ron and Hermione. Snape stopped, causing Harry to stop as well. Snape looked around and saw that there was no one else there with them. Hermione saw him first.

"Hello professor," she said politely. Snape nodded.

"Hello Miss. Granger. Will both you and Mr. Weasley come with me? I need to talk to the both of you," He said quietly. They looked at each other, turned back, and nodded simultaneously. Snape turned with a flourish of his robe, and all three children followed him to his private quarters down in the dungeons. They went down a little hallway that they never noticed before, next to his classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Snape down and to a portrait with a snake on it. Snape turned to the other three, before releasing the spell on Harry. He was right next to the door. Ron and Hermione gasped and looked wide eyed.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and turned to look at Snape. Snape nodded and turned back to the portrait. He whispered a password that the others couldn't hear. The door swung open and Snape gestured for the three to go in first. They were surprised by what they saw. The walls were painted silver, the rugs covering the floor were black colored. The furniture were all green colored, all different shades. A little kitten came out to greet its master. It was a soft red color, the color Lily's hair was. Its eyes were a dark emerald green, not unsimilar to Harry's eyes.

"She's beautiful," Harry whispered as he pet the kitten's fur.

"How do you know it's a she?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and turned to Hermione and Ron. Snape had ventured further and was doing something in his miniature kitchen.

"I can sense things about animals," Harry replied. "I always have been able to."

Hermione smiled softly. Over the year, the three of them become as close as siblings. They were quite close. Snape came back with a tea set with four cups, one for each of them. There was milk and sugar on the tray too.

"What are we here for professor?" Ron asked, looking kinda scared of Snape. Snape sighed after he made his tea and took a sip.

"Take some tea. All of you," Snape said and paused to wait until the three children did as they were told. "Alright. I brought Harry here to take him away from Dumbledore's custody."

Here he had to pause as Hermione gasped loudly. He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. A blush started to adorn her pale cheeks. Her brows furrowed as she tried to find a reason why Snape would have to do that. She turned her questioning look to Snape, almost demanding an answer.

"If you let me finish Ms. Granger than I could tell you the answer," Snape said, and Hermione looked away for a second. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned to face him again. Ron was silent throughout the whole thing, while Harry scooted closer to Snape. He buried his face into the sleeve of Snape's robe. Snape absently lifted his arm to wrap around the child's shoulders. "Yes, the old fool put him with his aunt and uncle. While he is safe from our world, he is not safe from the Dursley's themselves."

He paused to let his meaning sink in. Hermione got it within a few moments. She gasped, horrified. Once Hermione gasped, Ron got it too.

"Oh bloody hell," he whispered. Snape frowned.

"Language Mr. Weasley. But you see why I have to take him away. But because I was a convicted Death Eater, they would not let me take custody. I have to contact my longtime friend, who I would trust with my life," he paused as Harry shivered in the coldness of the room. Snape pulled his wand out and pointed it to the fireplace. "Facere ignem."

A fire erupted in the fireplace. The warmth instantly spread throughout the room. Harry stopped shivering after a few moments.

"Sir, who is your friend that you have to call?" Ron asked. Snape sighed again.

"Do not panic. I will tell you ahead of time that this family is among one of the many who hide behind emotionless masks. They are not who you think they are. His name is Lucius Malfoy," Snape said. Ron didn't say anything. He looked up at Snape through the fringe of his hair. He tried to search through the man's eyes, and found that he was indeed telling the truth. Ron nodded. "Would you go get Draco Malfoy, Mr. Weasley? I will call his father so we can all talk."

Ron nodded and headed off in search of the blonde. Snape turned to Harry and gently eased him away from him.

"Harry I have to call Lucius, can you let go for a few minutes?" Snape asked gently. Harry looked up and nodded reluctantly. He looked to Hermione and she smiled and nodded her head. The small black-haired child jumped over to her for the moment, snuggling into her side instead. His face was hidden again. She pulled him into her arms, circling him with them. Snape nodded, fighting back a smile at the adorable scene. He headed to the fireplace to floo-call Lucius.

Hermione turned to Harry to softly talk to him. She started with the question, "Harry, do you trust this man?"

"Ya," Harry said, nodding into her side. She sighed.

"Okay," she whispered. Ron then came in with Draco, having not shut the door all the way so they could come back in. Draco looked confused. But when he saw little Harry hiding in Hermione's robes shaking slightly, he got a little worried. He had always had a soft spot for the little boy. He was mostly upset when Harry had refused to take his hand in the beginning of the year. Then Snape came back with his father in tow.

"Father? Uncle? What's the matter?" he asked softly. He could clearly see that something was wrong. When his uncle took a seat on the sofa, Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes. His uncle nodded at the boy before said boy jumped away from Hermione and hid his face into Snape's robes instead. One of the man's arms settled around the smaller shoulders again. His father sat beside the two, curiously. He looked like he didn't know what they were there for either. Draco and Ron sat on the couch with Hermione. Clearly everything was going to change. And he didn't know if it was for the better or not.

~O~

Back in Dumbledore's office, he was talking with Nicholas Flamel. They decided to destroy the Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore felt bad for his friend, but it was a dangerous thing to have around. For the exact same reason that happened this year. After the old man left, the other old man sat at his desk and steepled his fingers in front of him. What was going to happen now? He was going to send Harry back to the Dursley's again. They needed to beat him so that he was submissive for him. So Harry would do everything and anything he asked of him. Speaking of, he would have to pay the Dursley's soon if he wanted them to keep Harry and not give him to an orphanage. Dumbledore grabbed a lemon drop off his desk and popped it into his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

~O~

"So, you need me to adopt the boy-who-lived?" Lucius asked with his eyebrows raised. Draco's mouth had dropped. Ron and Hermione looked between all of them. Hermione looked at Draco and quietly closed his mouth with a gentle finger pushing up on his chin. He looked over to Hermione and nodded his thanks, before looking back at the other three on the couch.

"Yes," Severus said, nodding his head. "We do not have much time left before he is to be sent to his aunt's and uncle's house."

Draco looked at Harry and saw him trembling, Snape rubbing a hand up and down his back to try and calm him. Lucius saw this too. The older Malfoy sighed.

"I do not mind adopting, in fact I would be more than happy to," he said. He paused to look to Draco before looking back to Severus and Harry. "I will try to get this done in the short amount of time. In fact, I was just about to visit the minister before you called me. I will ask him now, if you want me too."

He looked to Harry, who had looked up at the man. Harry reached out to senses what this man was thinking about. He felt that this man was being honest and really did want to help him. He then turned to Draco to try and sense what he was thinking. Draco was excited at the thought that the two could be brothers. He was ready to do anything to help the little black-haired boy. Harry was surprised that they wanted to help honestly. But he nodded, the little flame of hope growing a little more. The corners of Lucius' mouth lifted a little. Harry softly detached himself from Severus for a few moments to hug Lucius softly.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said quietly. He was grateful that this man, who didn't know him at all, was willing to help him. A small smile graced his small, pale face. Lucius nodded, a little startled by the hug. Hermione, Draco, and Ron thought it was sweet. Harry let go and pressed his back against Severus' side, closing his eyes. He was calmer now that he knew someone would at least try to help him. With that thought, Harry fell asleep leaning against the potion masters side.

Severus looked down when he felt the even breathing of the small child leaning against him. He lifted his eyebrows in amusement, the corners of his mouth lifted for a few seconds. He looked up to Lucius to see him fighting back a laugh. He heard Hermione giggle softly. He looked to the other couch to see all three children smiling. Severus huffed softly.

"Well, I have to go meet the minister," Lucius said quietly, so he wouldn't wake Harry. Severus nodded to show he heard. Draco stood up and hugged his father.

"Good bye, father. I'll write to you and mother soon," he said into his father's black robe. Lucius nodded.

"Yes. Good bye, my son," Lucius said into his son's hair. Lucius let go of his son, nodded to everyone else in the room, and left via fireplace. He tossed in some of the floo powder, stepped in, and called, "Minister Fudge's office, ministry."

He stepped out of the fireplace at the ministry, in Cornelius' office. He brushed off the soot from his robes and looked up at the short man. He nodded to the man.

"Good day, minister. How have you been?" Lucius asked him. Fudge looked up at him.

"I'm alright, have you heard about the Potter boy lately?" he asked. Lucius saw this as his chance.

"Actually, I just came from the school. My friend was just with the boy, helping him. He has proof that Dumbledore is mistreating the boy. He is sending him to his muggle relatives. While he is safe from the dark wizards of our world, he is not safe from his muggle relatives. He said that Dumbledore admitted that he pays his relatives to beat the boy into being submissive for him. I am very concerned for Harry's wellbeing. He could be beaten too much, to the point of death," Lucius said gravely. Fudge's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" Fudge roared as he stood up. "I want to see the boy myself."

"Alright. I will bring him here. We do not want to alert Dumbledore to what we are doing. Not until we can take him away and have proof. He is the type that would do anything to get what he wants," Lucius said calmly, though Fudge could detect hidden anger. He nodded. That was a good idea.

"Get the memory as well if you can," he said.

"Harry will be able to provide the evidence as he was awake for the important part," Lucius said. Fudge nodded.

"Ok, ok. Go get him Lucius," Fudge said. The man mentioned nodded and turned back to the fireplace. Once he left and stepped back out in Severus' quarters, a nasty smirk appeared on his face. He looked around and noticed that no one had moved, really. They all looked over to him, except Harry. He was still sleeping.

"You're back early," Severus said. Lucius nodded.

"It was easy. Fudge mentioned if I had heard anything of Harry. I had the perfect opportunity. Fudge was furious, livid even. He wants me to bring Harry to him now," Lucius said. "I convinced Fudge to do it on the hush, so Dumbledore cannot do anything until it is done."

Everyone smirked, now. Severus looked to Harry, who had curled into his lap like a little kitten. He touched Harry's shoulder and the boy started awake, but didn't move. You could only tell he was awake, from the way his eyes snapped open. Severus sighed inaudibly.

"Harry it's me, Severus. I won't hurt you," Severus said softly. Harry looked up at him and relaxed. "The minister wants to see you. Lucius will take you to him now. You will have to tell him some of what the Dursley's do."

Harry started to panic. He frantically shook his head. He tried to get off of Severus' lap, but the older man caught him and started to rub his back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Harry. It is only to help you. If you do this, you will never have to go back to Dursley's. You can show him memories instead if you want. If you do not want to say them, you can show him. It is alright," Severus said gently. Harry sniffed, tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked to Lucius with questioning eyes. The man nodded.

"W-will I g-get to s-stay if I-I d-o this-s?" he asked, trying desperately to hide his tears. He wasn't doing very well, but he was trying. Lucius nodded and knelt down on the ground. Harry hesitated before slowly getting up and walking over to him. As Lucius was standing, he grabbed Harry under the arms and picked him up. He was as small as little kid. He shouldn't be this light, either. Harry sat on Lucius' hip and buried his head into his neck and shoulder. Nodding, the blonde man headed to the fireplace again.

Once he was through and in the minister's office once again, he looked at Harry. He had his eyes closed, but Lucius could tell he was still awake. Fudge looked up when he heard the fireplace flare up again. His eyes crunched in worry, and he looked up at Lucius questioningly. Lucius mouthed to him, "He's just upset and tired."

Nodding, the minister stood.

"Welcome back Lucius. Hello Harry," he said gently. Harry looked up at the man with his big emerald eyes. He had managed to calm down enough to talk normally and his eyes no longer watered.

"Hello, sir," he said quietly. Lucius nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs. Harry curled into his lap, looking at the minister wearily.

"Well, let's get down to business," Fudge said.

~O~


	2. Chapter 2

Minister Fudge looked at Harry Potter sadly. The little boy looked no older than an eight year old, curled up in Lucius Malfoy's lap.

"Harry, would you like to tell me what happened when you heard Dumbledore talking about you?" Fudge asked. Harry sighed silently.

"I was in the infirmary. I woke up and heard talking, so I pretended to still be asleep. I heard Dumbledore talking to Professor Snape. It shocked me to hear what Dumbledore said. He left shortly after, while Snape stayed behind. He explained a lot to me and helped me," Harry said. Fudge sighed.

"Can you tell me what Dumbledore said?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Sir, can I show you instead? I don't want to talk about it anymore than I have to," he asked quietly. Fudge nodded.

"Sure, sure. Oh, and can I bring in Madam Bones? She can help so you don't need a huge trial. May I?" Fudge asked. Harry looked confused. He looked up to Lucius.

"Who's Madame Bones?" he asked. Lucius held back a smile.

"She is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She leads most trials," he explained. Harry nodded and looked back to Fudge.

"Sure, I don't mind. I don't want to have a trial," Harry said. Fudge nodded, and he sent off a message to Madam Bones. They waited until she came in a few minutes later. Harry had snuggled into Lucius' chest in the meantime. Lucius had wrapped his arms comfortingly around the child. Madam Bones lifted her eyebrows at the sight of Harry Potter curled into Lucius Malfoy's chest. Potter looked no bigger than an eight year old. She sat in the other chair. Harry was quiet as Fudge filled Madam Bones in on what was happening. She gasped and looked over to the child.

"I will help, if it is the last thing I do," she said gently. Harry looked up at her and nodded. Fudge took out a pensive and placed it on his desk. Lucius turned to Harry.

"Think of the memory of when this happened, let it come to the front of your mind," Lucius said, taking out his wand. Harry nodded and closed his eyes, doing exactly as he was told. He felt the coolness of the tip of Lucius' wand at his temple. He felt the weirdest sensation of something being gently tugged out of his mind. The memory was still there, it was like a copy of it was taken. He opened his eyes when the sensation ended. He looked to see Lucius deposit some silvery thread of something inside the pensive. He looked at it confused. Lucius noticed and said, "It is the memory, so they can see it."

He nodded to the other two, and they both touched the surface, being tugged down into the memory. Harry blinked when they disappeared. He turned to Lucius.

"What will happen?" he asked softly. Lucius smiled.

"You will be given to a family that cares. If I can help it, I will adopt you. I am sure Fudge will not mind. He trusts me, and I have my own son. Fudge knows that I care very much for Draco," Lucius said, reassuringly. Harry smiled, and nodded. They waited for the two ministry officials to finish. When they came out, they were very surprised, but outraged. Fudge turned his furious brown eyes to Harry, and said child shrank back into Lucius. He was starting to shake. Lucius spoke, "Cornelius, calm yourself. You are scaring the poor child."

The man closed his muddy brown eyes and took a deep breath. Madam Bones turned to Harry.

"Could provide some evidence of your relatives for me, please?" Madam Bones asked gently. Harry's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head so fast, it looked like he would snap his neck. "Please, just three or so. We need them to make sure we can move the custody to someone else. Probably Mr. Malfoy."

Harry looked at Lucius with big, round emerald eyes. The older man looked back at the small child and sighed.

"Please, Harry. Your uncle will not hurt you. If you do this, it will help us to make sure that you will never see him again," Lucius explained like he was talking to a five-year-old. It worked though. After a few moments of Harry staring at Lucius, he gave a watery sigh. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. He brought the three worst memories he had and brought them forth to the front of his mind. He had the worst time that his Uncle Vernon had raped him, the worst time his uncle and cousin beat him and he almost died, and the other time his uncle almost killed him by forcing him out into a blizzard as punishment. If he hadn't went into the shed and accidentally lit that fire, he wouldn't have made it through the night. He chose these memories because he didn't want to go back. If he showed them some of the worst memories, they wouldn't send him back.

He felt Lucius' wand tip at his temple again. The same weird feeling happened, feeling the memories being gently tugged from his mind. Yet his memories were still there. Lucius placed them in the pensive and put his wand away. He nodded to Fudge and Madam Bones. They took deep breathes and went in. Harry felt tears in his eyes again as he thought of the memories he let these strangers see. He felt the arms that were around him tighten comfortingly. He snuggled into them and tried to push the thoughts away again. About fifteen minutes later, the two ministry adults came back. They were shaking and looked livid. Harry took one look at Fudge and whimpered, hiding his face in Lucius' chest.

"Calm down, Cornelius. You are scaring him, again," Lucius scolded. Fudge closed his eyes, sitting down, and tried to calm down. Madam Bones turned to look at Harry, her anger was veiled. So Harry knew it wasn't directed at him.

"You are never going back there ever again. I will make sure of it," she said. Harry looked at her, he reached out with his magic to sense if she telling the truth. She did genuinely want to help him. He smiled and nodded. He reached out to the minister and saw his anger was directed at Dumbledore and his family. He breathed a sigh of relief that his plan worked. He relaxed into Lucius and closed his eyes. He fell asleep as the adults worked out how he was going to go into Lucius' custody.

~O~

Dumbledore looked at the paper the next morning and let out an angered roar. Harry was not supposed to go anywhere but the Dursley's! Let alone the Malfoy's! He sent a letter to the little child so he could speak to him. He calmed down while he waited. About ten minutes later, he heard a shy knock on the door.

"Enter," he called out just loud enough for the child to hear.

Harry had been eating breakfast when he got the letter from some random kid, saying that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him. He had walked to Dumbledore's office, slightly scared. He walked into the office and saw the man behind the desk. His eyes widened as he saw how angry the man was. He just barely stopped a whimper from escaping his mouth. He hid his magic unconsciously and didn't want to look the man in the eyes.

"Harry, my boy! How are you?" Dumbledore asked, looking like he was struggling to be nice. Harry nodded quickly.

"Fine," he said quietly. Dumbledore finally snapped.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING WITH THE MALFOYS!" he yelled. Harry's eyes widened and he didn't say anything. Dumbledore got up and marched over to the boy. Just as Dumbledore grabbed his neck and squeezed, Harry's magic lashed out. Dumbledore was thrown across the room. Harry was scared and shaking. Then he heard a female voice speak to him quietly.

" **Hey little one. Calm down, I won't let him hurt you** ," the voice said. Harry shook.

"Who are you?" he asked.

" **I am Hogwarts. I will protect you. I do not like this man. You are the heir to all four of my founders, by blood or magic. You have the power to dismiss him from being Headmaster** ," she said. Harry started, surprised.

"Really?" he asked. He felt her nod.

" **Just say, 'With the powers of Hogwarts four founders, I remove you as Headmaster.' It should work. Just say it with meaning** ," she said. Harry nodded. Just then, Dumbledore stood up with fury in his eyes. He growled and started to go after the small child. Harry looked at the old man defiantly and spoke the words Hogwarts told him to.

"With the powers of Hogwarts four founders, I remove you as Headmaster," he said, with all the meaning of getting rid of the old man. Said man started to laugh, until a shift in power made him stop. He screamed and looked at Harry with double the fury in his ice blue eyes, the twinkle long gone by now. Harry looked on, not doing or saying anything, while Dumbledore was stripped of his powers of the school.

"I will get you! I will kill you, you know!" Dumbledore shouted with a look of insanity touching his eyes. Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Leave this school. You are not allowed back inside the school or her grounds unless I give you permission," he said, the power still in his voice. Dumbledore was thrown out of the window, and Hogwarts settled.

" **Now you have to appoint a new headmaster or headmistress** ," she said. Harry nodded. He got up and walked to Professor McGonagall's office. He knew she was the deputy headmistress, so he'd give her a chance. Traveling the halls, he strangely encountered no one. He got to her office with Hogwarts' help because he had never been there. He timidly knocked on the door.

"Enter," he heard the strict women say through the door. He took a breath and opened the door. He poked his head in and searched her with his magic. She was honest about wanting to help the children, and never liked the way Dumbledore did anything. She was in the dark about the whole thing Dumbledore did about the Dursleys, though she seemed to know he had lived there. He felt that she was never happy about him being left there and had always felt worried. He nodded, and decided that he wouldn't mind her being the headmistress to Hogwarts. Hogwarts herself hummed happily in his ear. The women looked up at the door and saw Harry. "Come in. What brings you here Harry?"

"I-I," he stammered, but walked in. Hogwarts started to reassure him that he was okay, and that he could do it. He took a big breath to calm himself and shut the door behind him. "Hogwarts helped me to kick Dumbledore out because he was threatening me. So I need to choose a new headmaster or headmistress. I want you to become the headmistress to Hogwarts, ma'am."

She was speechless for a few moments, with wide eyes. Then she started to sputter. She stopped and closed her eyes to calm down. After a minute, she opened her eyes and started talking slowly.

"Dumbledore is gone?" she asked slowly. Harry nodded. She blew out a breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked at Harry again. "And you want me to be headmistress?"

"Yup," he said shyly. She nodded.

"Ok."

~O~

Dumbledore was furious. No he was livid. He was just kicked out of his most important place by the brat. Now he had to kill Tom and Harry. He started plotting how he could do so without going to into Hogwarts. He would have to kidnap the boy. He walked to his house that he had not been to in years. Walking into the front doors, he could see that everything was covered in a layer of dust. With a wave of his wand, the whole house was clean. He knew he had a lot of magical power, and he was not afraid to use it if he had to.

~O~

Back in the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts, there was a certain spirit that felt the shift in the air around the school as Dumbledore was stripped of his powers of headmaster. He wondered who did that. He then saw the Potter brat walk outside about a half hour later. He was in the body of a golem, his snake next to him. As the boy walked closer, not noticing the two staring at him, Nagini hissed at him.

" _Ssstop!_ " she hissed as he was going to accidentally step on her. The boy stopped and looked down at the giant snake. He didn't know why he was heading into the forest, but something had drawn him to it.

" _Sorry. I didn't see you there,"_ he responded. Voldemort stared at the boy. In the form of the golem, he could speak but he couldn't do magic.

" _You speak the languages of the snakes?"_ the golem asked. Harry looked at the golem curiously but shrugged.

 _"I knew I could speak to snakes, I didn't know it was a separate language,"_ the little child responded. Harry noticed that the golem had red eyes. His eyes widened and he took a step back as he noticed who it was. Even though he didn't really have a body, he was still dangerous. He stammered out in English. "V-Voldemort?"

 _"Yes, it is I. I need my body back. Can you help me with that?"_ he asked reluctantly. He hated to ask anyone for help, but this child was apparently the only one who could understand him. He watched the child as the emerald orbs narrowed.

" _What's in it for me if I do help you?"_ he asked. Voldemort was surprised. Wasn't this child a Gryffindor? His non-existent eyebrows rose.

" _I will become like a teacher for you and teach you much that you need to know. All magics that you want to learn. White, light, black, dark, neutral. Any. In return you will help me gain my old body back. I will tell you my real plans that I had, not that bloody shite that the old man spewed out,"_ he said. Harry looked surprised but nodded.

 _"I just got adopted by Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape is helping me too. Maybe they can help as well,"_ Harry mused. Voldemort looked surprised at this. Lucius just adopted the Potter child? And Severus helped? The man hated the Potter brat's father. Harry looked down again at Nagini. He crouched down and hesitantly held out his hand to her. She flicked her tongue and determined that he was safe. She slithered up the boys arm and curled her huge body around his small, thin frame. After she settled with her head on his shoulder, Harry picked the golem up and headed for the school again.

~O~

Harry traveled down to Severus' chambers, hidden in the shadows. Nagini was still wrapped around him tightly, and the golem was still in his arms. It was almost dinnertime now. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, though he knew Severus was in his chambers. He reached the little hallway and walked down the portrait of the snake. He knocked on the door. He only waited for a few moments before Severus opened the door. He looked confused as to who he was holding, before it clicked as he saw the red eyes of the golem look up at him.

"Harry, my lord, both of you can come in," Severus stammered. He bowed to the golem before stepping aside, allowing them in. Nagini flicked her tongue at the man as Harry walked past. Severus swallowed. Harry set the snake on the floor and put the golem on an armchair near the fireplace. Harry turned back to Severus, who was still by the door in shock.

"Severus? What's the matter?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head and looked to the golem that was his lord.

" _Harry tell him that I need his help, loath as I am to admit it,"_ Voldemort muttered. Harry giggled at the golem and turned to Severus, as Voldemort scowled at the small child's back.

"Voldemort wants you to know that he needs your help to get his body back, though he's not happy about asking for it," Harry said. Severus nodded, but flinched at his lord's name.

"Of course I will help you, my lord. Anything you need. I shall call Lucius to help me as well," Severus replied, looking at the golem. He bowed and looked to Harry. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm not hungry."

Sighing, Severus shook his head and turned to the dark lord. He would deal with Harry later.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. The golem shook his head. Nagini hissed.

" _Dinner?"_ she hissed. Harry giggled.

" _No people or the kitten,"_ he reminded her. The large snake hissed in annoyance, before she nodded her giant head. He took his wand out and mindlessly conjured a giant rat. He put his wand away and watched as Nagini flickered her tongue out before lunging at the giant rat, swallowing it whole and alive. After Nagini was done, he looked up. He was surprised when he saw Severus and Voldemort staring at him like he was foreign. "What?"

"You just conjured that rat non-verbally and without a thought, and you are asking me what?" Severus said slowly and quietly. Voldemort looked at Harry before he asked:

" _How did you do that?"_ he asked. Harry looked at the golem before shrugging.

" _Dumbledore suppressed 3/4 of my magic. Severus gave me a potion that would unlock it all. Apparently I have a lot of magic,"_ the boy shrugged as if it were nothing. The golem shook his head and looked to Severus.

 _"Tell him to contact Lucius and to bring my diary with him,"_ the golem said to Harry. Harry looked at the golem funnily.

 _"A diary? The dark Lord Voldemort has a diary?!"_ Harry hissed out, surprised. The golem growled.

" _Yes a diary, I'll explain it to you if you tell Severus to get Lucius and to bring the diary with him!"_ he hissed angrily. Harry put his hands up in surrender and turned to Severus, who stood there confused as all hell.

"Voldemort wants you to get Lucius to help you now. But he wants Lucius to bring the diary with him, whatever that means," Harry said, muttering the last part under his breath. Severus nodded to Harry, then turned to his lord. He bowed while saying,

"Yes, my lord." Severus then left for the fireplace to retrieve the tall blonde man. Harry turned to the golem and lifted his eyebrows, silently demanding an explanation. The golem sighed lightly before nodding his head.

" _The diary is a horcrux,"_ he started to explain, before he caught the look on Harry's face. He looked confused, but like he recognized the word. Voldemort raised his eyebrows, coaxing the boy to speak his mind. Harry took a deep breath.

" _It's just that Dumbledore had said that I was a horcrux for you. I don't know what it means,"_ Harry said. Voldemort looked completely shocked for a moment, before he pushed it away for the time being. He'd deal with it when he had a real body. He sighed before continuing with a definition.

" _A horcrux is an item where a part of someone's soul is kept. People can protect part of their soul should anything happen to the body. The soul itself would be safe. It is dangerous. You have to murder an innocent soul to create one,"_ he explained. Harry cocked his head to the side, confused on one part.

" _If it's dangerous, then why did you do it?"_ he asked in his child-like innocence. Voldemort sighed.

" _I did it for if I ever needed them, like now. I did not think of how dangerous it would be to me, which is why I had created seven of them. The night your parents died, which I regret. I did not want to kill your parents. I was blinded by the prophecy, but anyway. I was going to use a different object for the last horcrux when I would have killed you. I did not know that you became the horcrux,"_ the golem explained. Just as Harry was going to ask another question, Severus and Lucius walked in the room. Lucius held a small black book in his right hand.

Harry got up and ran into Lucius with a hug. Lucius crouched down and hugged the child back.

"Hello, Harry," he said softly. Harry grinned into Lucius' shoulder. He let go and grabbed the diary. He walked over to the red-eyed golem and handed it to him.

" _Here ya go!"_ he chirped. Voldemort hiss-mumbled a thanks, hoping the young child wouldn't hear him. The grin that grew on that tiny face told him otherwise. The golem took a deep breath and opened the diary, hissing strange words that Harry couldn't understand.

 _"Uti animae partes ita coniungunt amet, consectetur. Qui cum se applicant, et faciunt corpus unum coalescunt. Et egressus est rursus ad magica, et confirmet. Sic fiat,"_ Voldemort chanted. When he was done speaking, a bright white light erupted from the diary and engulfed the golem. It grew and morphed until a man could be seen in the blinding light. Then with a snap, the light disappeared into the man's body. **(the latin can be translated into this: "Use this soul piece to connect with the main piece. Let them connect and create a body when they merge together. Let the magic come forth once more and flourish. So mote it be.")**

Unfortunately, the dark lord was naked. Severus coughed and went to get a spare robe for the man. Harry studied the man. Pale skin, dark brown-black slightly curly hair, blood-red eyes, thin, tall, and he had the whitest teeth you'd see. He sneaked a peek down to his privates, just to compare the man to his uncle. This man was a lot bigger, longer and thicker. Harry quickly looked away before he was caught, and shivered. He was way too young to be thinking of anything like that. He wasn't interested in the dark lord in the adult way. He only wanted to compare him to the one that raped him all the time as punishment whenever he did anything really bad.

Severus came back with a black robe for the naked man. Voldemort took it with a nod of thanks, slipping it on to cover himself. Harry quietly sighed in relief so none of the men would hear it, but Voldemort turned his head with an eyebrow raised. Harry ducked his head so he couldn't see the man, and his hands automatically went behind his back in submission. He heard footsteps walk toward him, but he kept his head down. When they stopped in front of him, he carefully wiped his face clean of any emotion just as a long and pale finger curled under his jaw. With a light pressure, the finger tilted his head up so he had to look at the dark lord. He saw the brows furrow as the dark lord took in the expression on the boy's face. Or lack thereof.

"What is the matter little one?" he asked. Harry shook his head, not daring to speak for fear of punishment. All he could picture was his uncle punishing him each time he spoke when it was not wanted. The dark lord sighed and closed his eyes, recognizing the abuse from when he was a child. "Harry, please look at me."

Harry looked up when he heard the word please. Rarely would any adult ask, they just demanded of him. He saw the concealed pain in the man's eyes, like it hurt him to watch Harry. The man spoke again.

"While I am alive, I will let no one hurt you. And not just because you are my horcrux. You are a wonderful boy, soon to be man. I will educate you in whatever you want or need. You do not need to act the way your uncle wanted you to. You will be fine," he said. Harry nodded and looked to Lucius. The man nodded, so Harry looked to Severus. He nodded too. Harry whimpered almost inaudibly. The man in front of him heard it though. He seem to hesitate about something before he scooped Harry into a hug, tucking the small boy's head under his chin. Slowly, Harry put his arms around the man.

"Do you promise?" Harry asked, weakly. Voldemort nodded and responded with:

"Yes, I promise."

Harry pulled back with a small watery smile tugging his lips. Severus stepped towards the two. He was reluctant to disrupt them, but Harry needed to eat.

"Harry you need to eat. You have not eaten all day," Severus said. Voldemort looked up to Severus then back to Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed and looked down with a sheepish expression. Nagini looked up from her spot in front of the fire.

" _Snakeling, you need to eat to grow strong,"_ she hissed. Harry scowled and looked over to her.

" _I'm not hungry. I won't eat if I'm not hungry,"_ Harry complained. Voldemort hissed.

" _You will eat, child. You need food,"_ the man was getting slightly angry at this child. The child huffed and crossed his arms as a pout crossed his face. He was a stubborn little child.

" **Child, I'm sorry but you do need to eat. Your uncle is not here to punish you if you try. You are here in my castle. Do not make a mistake of not eating. If you lose your strength, you will not have any for when you need to fight Dumbledore** _,_ " Hogwarts said. Harry huffed again, but decided he probably shouldn't upset the lady of the castle.

 _"_ **Fine** _,"_ he said, resignation heavy in his voice. "I'll eat, but only because Hogwarts told me too."

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the boys stubbornness. Severus snapped his fingers and a Hogwarts house elf popped up right next to him.

"What can Dippy do for Mr. Snape, sir?" the little creature asked. Severus nodded and looked to Harry to order what he wanted.

"Um, anything is fine for me," Harry muttered. Severus sighed, but the elf looked to Harry and suddenly looked excited.

"Master! You be wanting dinner?" Dippy asked. All three adults raised there eyebrows at that, not even Voldemort who was a descendant of Slytherin was called Master by the Hogwarts house elves. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No, but Hogwarts is making me eat something for dinner. Anything is fine I guess," he said quietly. The house elf shook his head and replied with an exasperated voice.

"Hogwarts be wanting you to be healthy. I be getting you your favorite meal and desert for you, master," Dippy said, and then popped away. Not a few moments later Dippy popped back with a platter of food for everyone, but gave Harry his favorites, which included treacle tart. "I's be getting food for everyone."

Everyone murmured thanks and settled down to eat. Dippy turned to Harry and slightly glared, saying, "Master Harry, sir, yous will eat all of dinner. I will not come back until you do."

Harry's eyes widened, there was a lot of food on his plate. Before Harry had the chance to protest, Dippy popped away back to his duties. Harry huffed and glared at the spot where Dippy was, but started to eat his dinner with the adults in the room. The room was silent for awhile, while they all ate dinner. Harry was stuffed by the time he finished his treacle tart, the last thing on his plate. He shook his head and got up with a big huff.

"I have to get to the common room. I'll see you later," Harry hugged Severus and Lucius, but hesitated at the dark lord. The man nodded, his expression lightening just the slightest bit. Harry smiled and hugged him goodbye too. He would've said goodbye to Nagini, but she was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up. He left Severus' chambers and headed back to Gryffindor common room. When he reached the Entrance Hall, he saw Ron and Hermione being confronted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, the twins, and some other kids were watching. Mrs. Weasley looked livid and her face was bright red. When she saw Harry, her face turned a whole different shade of red and pointed a finger at her.

"You!"she screached. Harry flinched back when the expression was pointed at him. "You kicked Dumbledore out! He was only trying to help you! You are filthy scum!"

Hermione and Ron gasped, looking horrified at what the older women just said. Harry felt his temper rising at each word.

"Your parents would ashamed of what you've done! Kicking Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, then being adopted by the Malfoy freaks!" she continued. She would've said more, had Harry not completely lost it. His eyes darkened to the point of black, his mouth opened in a snarl, and he growled at the older lady. No one brought his parents into this, and now she was insulting the family that cared for him and was honestly trying to help. Mrs. Weasley looked slightly scared of the anger and power radiating off of the boy. No one noticed Lucius, Severus, and the dark lord entering the area. Everyone was surprised by this little boy who was eleven, but looked no older than eight. He was normally such a shy boy, but now he was beyond livid. There were no words to describe just how angry this little boy was.

"You will never bring my parents into this. The Malfoy family is honestly trying to help me, like you never did," Harry said, his voice colder than the ice on Antartica. Everyone was flinching away at the coldness of his voice, even the dark lord. The dark lord wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything. "Dumbledore sent me back to my pathetic relatives, who did nothing but beat me and rape me. Dumbledore payed those demons of muggles to continue there 'work' of me. So don't you dare say that Dumbledore was 'just trying to help.' You are the scum if you believe Dumbldore that I should go back to those demons."

By now Harry was breathing heavily, he never yelled but it took a lot out of him to be this calm. Mrs. Weasley seemed to recover, and she sniffed. She turned to Ron.

"You are no longer a part of this family if you go to this lying, stealing, freak of a boy," she said. A loud boom was heard and everyone looked back at Harry. His eyes were now bright red in his anger. His body was morphing into another creature in his attempt to get revenge. His body changed into that of beast. He had huge wings of that of an eagle, the body of a white lion, his paws were that of a black badger, and his tail was that of a black snake. He was huge, standing up to an adults shoulders. Harry growled as he stamped his right paw in anger and slowly moved towards Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly a large basilisk came down from the second floor, eyes a light orange. This signaled that its sight couldn't kill or petrify. It hissed out loudly, and it made the beast that was all four founders stop in his tracks.

" _Harry, sstop! You need to calm down,"_ the giant snake said. The basilisk had everyone stopped in there tracks, eyes wide with horror. The beast growled but backed off, he backed up until he hit the basilisk. The basilisk hissed in content and nudged the beast gently. The beast closed his eyes, and slowly it turned back into that of a small boy that was Harry Potter. The boy looked up at the basilisk and his eyes widened.

"Wow," he whispered. That was one large snake. It was a female, you could tell. He forgot to speak in parsletounge, but the snake seemed to understand him. "Who are you?"

" _I am Salazar Slytherin's familiar. I am to watch over you. Do not kill anyone just yet, little one,"_ she said. Harry nodded, and sighed to help calm down more. Then that's when someone screamed. Harry looked startled and took his wand out and swished it. No one could escape, and everyone calmed down against there will. Harry walked away from the basilisk and looked at everyone.

"No one needs to panic," he said in his soft spoken voice. "She won't hurt anyone. She has a film over her eyes, so she can't kill anyone. She only wanted to help me calm down so I wouldn't kill anyone."

The dark lord walked over and stroked her snout. She made a noise that sounded like a purr, and closed her eyes.

"Yes," he said. "If Delyth wanted to kill any of you, her eyes would be a dark yellow. She protects this castle in Syltherin's name. Down in the Chamber of Secrets. The other founders' familiars were killed long ago after the founder's themselves died. Gryffindor's giant lion, Ranvenclaw's massive eagle, and Hufflepuff's huge badger. Everyone was afraid of them, that's why Slytherin hid his familiar where no one but his own heir could go. Delyth is very sweet and gentle, really. Even though she has the power to kill anyone she wants, she lives to protect this school from danger. As did all of the familiars."

"Tom?" was heard in the following silence, said by McGonagall. The dark lord spun around to see who had called him by his name, the name he hated. But he calmed slightly at the sight of one his old classmates.

"Minny. It has been a while hasn't it?" he said casually, as if he wasn't the most dangerous wizard in the world. The older women put a hand on her chest, her eyes widening. The man smiled, and Hogwarts sensed Harry's confusion.

" **His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, child. Minerva and Tom were classmates, that is how they know each other...** " Hogwarts said.

~O~


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter was in the headmistress' office with Ron, Hermione, Tom (as he was now known as), Severus, Lucius, and the headmistress herself. After Delyth went back to the chamber of secrets, everyone calmed down now knowing that she wouldn't hurt them and that they wouldn't see her. Mrs. Weasley had disowned Ron. His family hadn't said anything, though the twins had unshed tears in their eyes. Now, Ron was crying while Harry and Hermione comforted him. Tom was talking to McGonagall, while Severus and Lucius were talking together. Then Harry suddenly had an idea, and he jumped up and ran to Lucius to whisper in his ear.

"Would I be able to bring Ron into the Potter family, like have him become my brother?" he whispered directly in Lucius' ear. He backed up a little to watch his expression. By now, everyone was looking at them. Lucius thought about it for a minute, trying to see if it would work. Then he nodded and turned to Harry.

"Yes, I believe it would work. Regardless of Ron's age," Lucius said. Harry's face broke out into a huge grin and he jumped up and down. Before Harry could explain it to the rest, an owl flew through the window. It landed on Hermione's shoulder and she took it and read it while the owl flew away. Hermione then started crying and handed the letter to all of the others. Harry took it and read it aloud:

 _Dear Hermione,  
Mrs. Weasley told us what happened and we are appalled by your behavior. We hereby disown you from our family. You are no longer a Granger.  
Sincerely,  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger_

Harry huffed and turned to Lucius with the same question, unspoken this time. Lucius nodded and smiled. Harry grinned again and turned to his best friends.

"Guess what?!" he practically shouted, which for Harry isn't very loud. They turned tear stained faces to Harry, confused as to why he was so excited. "I asked Lucius if I could bring you guys into my family, you know as my brother and sister. He said I could do it, and I would still be the head of the family. Even if you two are older than me."

Both of the crying children brightened at that and smiled small smiles at the thought that they wouldn't be cast out. They would belong to a family, Harry's family. They both hugged Harry, and all three of them turned to look at Lucius. Lucius chuckled.

"We have to go to Gringott's to make it happen." Harry hummed after Lucius said that.

" **Hey Hogwarts?** _"_ he asked.

" **Yes, child?** " she responded.

" **Can you bring us to the gates? Ron, Hermione, Lucius, and I?** " he asked. He felt Hogwarts laugh.

" **Yes, I can transport you anywhere in my school or on my grounds,** " she said. Then suddenly Ron, Hermione, Lucius, and Harry were transported to the gates, while she told the remaining people in the headmistress' office where they went.

~O~

The group made it to Gringott's fairly easily. No one questioned Lucius as he brought the three children into the wizard's bank. Lucius lead them to a teller and asked if he could speak with the Potter account manager. The goblin brought them to a back room and knocked on a fancy door.

"Come in," was the growl that was heard. The plaque on the door read Ragnok. The door was opened by the other goblin and motioned the wizards and witch into the room. "What can I do for you, wizard?"

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to add two disowned children into his family as his brother and sister. Would you please help us with that, Mr. Ragnok?" Lucius asked. The goblin started slightly at the politeness of the wizard, but he nodded his head.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, who would you like to add to your family?" Ragnok asked the little boy. The boy looked a little scared of the goblin but he answered in a solid voice.

"Ron, formally Weasley. And Hermione, formally Granger. Both were disowned today, but I don't want them to be without a family. Plus there practically family to me anyways," he said in his soft voice, though he was loud enough to be heard. The goblin nodded and turned to the other children.

"The children you are adding would need some of your blood to add them to the family, though not much. This is so they cannot be legally attacked, because they would be in fact legally Potters. If you would step up to the desk Mr. Potter," Ragnok asked. Harry nodded and stepped up to the desk while the goblin got a piece of parchment, a goblet, and a small silver knife. Harry gulped at seeing the knife, but knew the goblin wouldn't hurt him more than necessary. The goblin turned back to Harry and continued. "You need to make a small incision on your palm, the knife will make it so that it will heal as soon as you have given enough blood. Are you will willing to continue?"

Harry nodded and took the knife by the handle in his left hand and he gently put it against his palm. He applied more than enough pressure to cut his palm open, and he didn't even flinch at the pain. The blood dripped into the goblet until it was half full. Then the cut healed and Harry looked up to the goblin. The goblin nodded and cleaned the knife. Then he turned to the other children and told them the same thing. They cut there palm as well, though they did cry out at the pain. Each had only filled the goblet a quarter of the way, but it was full. The goblin took the knife and cleaned it. He then spoke Gobbledegook, and then the goblet of blood lit up. The blood fused as one and the Potter blood seemed to infuse with the other two. When the light faded, the goblin nodded.

"Both Mr. Ron, and Ms. Hermione need to drink half of this cup. The Potter blood mixed with the other two and when you drink it, the Potter blood will change the rest of the blood. The goblet is enchanted so the drinker will only drink their old blood that is mixed with the new. It won't let you drink anymore when it is gone," Ragnok said. The goblin then handed the goblet to Ron and nodded. Ron nodded back and drank what the goblet would allow him to. When he had, he put the goblet down again. He seemed to want to cringe away from his own body. His hair had turned into more of the red that Lilly had. His blue eyes gained a slight green to them, so they appeared more hazel then blue or green. His body started to thin out a little, and his freckles faded until they were gone. His skin smoothed over and lost its red quality, taking on a more tan color. He stayed the same height, though. Little things like facial features, changed to that of the Potter nobility.

The goblin turned to Hermione. She nodded and took the goblet. She drank what was left and set the goblet down on the desk again. The goblin took it and cleaned it while Hermione changed. She, too, seemed to want to cringe away from her own body. Her hair lost its bushy-ness and adopted a more dark brown to it with dark auburn highlights. Her brown eyes turned a chocolate, more like James' was. Her body thinned, her teeth shrunk a little bit, her facial features changed slightly to that of Lilly's. Her skin paled a little bit more, though she didn't look sickly.

"You guys look great!" Harry exclaimed in his soft voice. Lucius conjured a mirror for them to look in. Their eyes widened at the changes and they looked excited. Ragnok cleared his throat. They calmed down and looked at him.

"Mr. Potter, you have to sign this parchment that you agree to bring them in your family. Then we have other matters to discuss, as you have a new magical guardian," the goblin said. Harry nodded and took the quill provided and signed his name. It signed red instead of normal ink and he looked up confused. The goblin grinned and explained, "You were required to use a blood quill. They are illegal for everything except for the goblins here at Gringott's. It signs with the user's blood, so we know it was indeed the person who says is signing it and not an imposter."

Harry nodded his head, it made sense. Then he looked to Lucius, and back to Ragnok. Then he remembered the goblin said there were other matters he had to address. Lucius seemed to have remembered too because he brought it up.

"Now Mr. Ragnok, you said Mr. Potter has other matters to attend to?" he asked. The goblin nodded and took a huge binder out that read 'Ancient and Noble House of Potter.' Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Mr. Dumbledore, your former magical guardian, sealed your parent's wills without them being read. Would you like them read now?" Ragnok asked. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, they were their parents too now. They nodded, and Harry nodded to the goblin.

"Yes, sir," he said politely. The goblin nodded, now used the nice behaviors of the wizards. Ragnok took out a piece of heavy looking parchment and laid it on the table. He gave it to Lucius, who gave it to Harry. He read it out loud.

 _"The final will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.  
James Potter: To My wife, I give you everything. If both my wife and I are gone, I give everything to my son Harry James Potter. Harry is to go under Sirius Black's care, as he is the boy's godfather.  
Lily Potter nee Evans: To my husband, I give you everything. If both my husband and I are gone, I give everything to my son Harry James Potter. If Sirius Black is unavailable, Harry is to go to his other godfather Tom Marvolo Riddle, in who I trust."_

There was a silence as Harry looked up to Lucius with raised eyebrows. He shrugged. Harry looked to Ragnok, who also shrugged. He looked to his brother and sister (it felt awesome to say that!). Harry huffed silently. They looked at each other and it was like they could read each other's thoughts. Hermione nodded, Ron shrugged, and Harry smiled. He turned to the goblin.

"Would it be ok it we went to see our vault?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded, but then stopped. He hummed and looked to Harry.

"Mr. Potter do you know how many vaults you have?" Ragnok asked. Harry frowned.

"Don't I only have the one?" he asked. The goblin shook his head and reached into his desk to take out a piece of paper and a dagger.

"Here Mr. Potter, prick your finger and let a few drops of blood fall onto the paper. It will show you all the vaults and properties you have," the goblin said. Harry nodded and did as he was told. Six drops of blood fell to the parchment before the cut healed itself. The blood started to spread like ink, slithering across the page like a snake. When it settled, the goblin took it and his eyes widened. He looked up in disbelief. He handed it to Harry who took it, Hermione and Ron looking over his shoulders.

 _"Harry James Potter, brother to Ronald Bilius Potter and Hermione Jean Potter.  
Heir to:  
James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans  
Vault 687 - 697,774 galleons, 4,976 sickles, 952 knuts  
Vault 976 - 932,256,224 galleons, 654,223,104 sickles, 974,357 knuts  
Properties - Dursley House, Potter Mansion, Marauder Mansion  
Shares: Daily Prophet (25%)_

 _Gryffindor Family_  
 _Vault 58 - 999,878,665,258 galleons, 245,692,345 sickles, 218,364,220 knuts_  
 _Properties - Gryffindor Castle, Hogwarts Castle, Godric's Hallow_

 _Ravenclaw Family_  
 _Vault 46 - 668,549,215,336 galleons, 975,654,226 sickles, 668,145,658 knuts_  
 _Properties - Ravenclaw Castle, Hogwarts Castle_

 _Hufflepuff Family_  
 _Vault 74 - 774,514,229,478 galleons, 964,851,267 sickles, 225,647,985 knuts_  
 _Properties - Hufflepuff Castle, Hogwarts Castle_

 _Slytherin Family (by magic)_

 _Peverell Family_  
 _Vault 23 - 796,254,647,245 galleons, 665,678,515,215 sickles, 325,485,168 knuts_  
 _Properties - Peverell Castle, Peverell Mansion_  
 _Shares: Azkaban Prison (100%)"_

"Wow! That's a lot of money!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron couldn't even speak, his mouth was flopping like a fish. Harry softly closed his brother's mouth. Lucius was speechless as well.

"Which would you like to see, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked. Harry shrugged.

"Let's start with what our parents left us?" he asked. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Ragnok said as he stood up from the desk.

~O~

The ride down to the vaults was fun. It was like a roller coaster. All three of the new siblings were laughing as they went down to vault 976. They made it down and gaped at the huge door. There was a large plaque that read " _Potter_ " and a large crest under that. There was a large golden red phoenix in the middle with its wings spread out in flight. Silver vines outlined the crest. Once all the children and Lucius were all lined up in front of the door, the goblin turned to the siblings.

"One of you will have to touch the door and state your name and everyone with you in order to open the vault and let everyone enter," Ragnok said. The children nodded and like an unspoken answer, Harry stepped forward. He touched the middle of the crest.

"Harry James Potter, with Hermione Jean Potter, Ron Bilius Potter, and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Harry stated loud and clear. The door glowed briefly and then slowly creaked open. You could tell it hadn't been opened in a while. The children gasped at what they saw. Piles of gold, silver, and bronze lay scattered. Among that were different things. There was an entire wall dedicated to book shelves, another wall was dedicated to weapons with plaques stating what they were and how to use them. Another wall was filled with a family tapestry and unmoving family portraits.

"You can take a bag that has expandable charms and feather light charms and take anything you need, besides the money. This is your only vault where you cannot take the money until you become of age, though you don't need to anyway," Ragnok said. Harry nodded.

"What colors do the bags come in?" Hermione asked. The goblin looked to her.

"Black, dark green, light blue, and red. We have a style for girls that are like purses that fits in your pocket. Or we have one for boys, which looks like a drawstring bag that also fits in your pocket. Which one would you like?" Ragnok asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I'll take the girl one, heaven knows these two would lose it. Hmm. I guess I'd take a black bag," Hermione said. The boys shrugged, as they knew she was telling the truth. The goblin gave her one and Hermione took out her wand. Anyone could do magic in Gringott's, provided it was legal spells. She shrunk all the book shelves and put them in the bag after making sure that the books wouldn't fall off. Then she shrunk all of the weapons with their plaques and put them in as well. She turned to Harry, silently asking about the last wall. Harry nodded and she shrunk all the portraits and the tapestry. She nodded at a job well done.

"We can go up now," she murmured. They nodded and left the vault, the door creaking shut behind them.

"Would you like to go up or to another vault?" Ragnok asked. Hermione hmed and looked at the goblin curiously.

"Do you guys have something similar to a muggle credit card?" she asked. Ragnok nodded.

"Yes, and we have muggle credit cards as well," he replied. She nodded.

"Can we have one each?" she asked. The goblin nodded.

"Yes, follow me. We will go back to my office to fill out the paper work."

* * *

A little while later they were leaving the bank. The wizard's version of a muggle credit card was a bottomless bag. You said the amount you needed and it would appear. If you didn't use it after three minutes, it would go back into the bank. The bank was connected to vault 687 for now. So was the muggle credit card. They had decided to get new clothes and stuff. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get brand new robes. All three children got three black robes for everyday where and two dress robes. Hermione's was a deep red the color of the highlights in her hair, and the other was chocolate brown like her eyes. Ron's was a pale green/blue to go with his eyes, and the other was pale orange/red the color of his hair. Harry's was a deep emerald green like his eyes, and the other was raven black that looked purplish-blue in the sun.

Then they went to Magical Menagerie to get familiars. Hermione got a magical male Himalayan wolf pup with ocean blue eyes, Ron got a magical black female puma cub with amethyst eyes, and Harry got a baby male basilisk that was raven black in color. Its eyes with the film over his eyes was a deep red.

* * *

When they got back to Hogwarts, they went to the headmistress' office. Harry hugged Severus when they got there. Tom was still there.

"Hey Tom! Guess what?" Harry asked. The dark lord raised an eyebrow in question. "Mum made you my second godfather!"

Tom's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Wh- Ho- Huh?!" is what came out of his mouth. Everyone started laughing as he just looked more and more confused. Harry nodded.

"Ya she did, Sirius Black is the godfather dad gave, while you are the godfather mum gave. I'm assuming I have no godmother if I have two godfathers," Harry mused. Hermione hugged her new brother from behind.

"Yes, Harry. It's either a godmother and a godfather, two godfathers, or two godmothers. I'm surprised she did. Did you know her Tom?" Hermione asked. The dark lord sighed.

"Yes, both she and James were on my side. As was Sirius, which is why he is in Azkaban. Though he was put in without a trial," he said. Harry started and turned accusing eyes to the man.

"Then why did you kill them?" he asked very quietly. Tom sighed and regret filled his eyes.

"I did not kill them. We staged most of it. Peter Pettigrew was friends with your parents, Sirius, and their other friend Remus Lupin. Though he was in league with Dumbledore as well. They thought they had set it up perfectly without us knowing. We did know. We played along. Dumbledore was planning on me killing you and your parents, then he would frame it on Sirius to betray them and send him to Azkaban. Sirius did get sent to Azkaban. I only stunned you and your parents. Parselmagic is different; a stunner is the same color as the killing curse in English. Dumbledore killed you parents and forced you to become my horcrux somehow. I knew he had ripped apart of my already fragile soul, but I didn't know what he did with it. I guess he somehow overrode the parselmagic and turned you into one of my horcruxs. I guess he wanted me to kill you, thinking I hated you," Tom said.

Tears formed in Harry's eyes. Hermione let go, and Harry ran into the dark lord in a hug. Said man crouched down to hug the boy properly. Harry buried his head in the man's neck. Then something happened. Harry's blood started to heat up. He whimpered in pain, and buried his head even further into the man's neck. Then he heard Hermione and Ron whimpering too. His blood seemed to be simmering in his veins. His body started to ache too. More tears came to his eyes, this time in pain. Tom rubbed his back, not knowing what was happening. He could see that Hermione and Ron were in the same situation. Lucius was with Ron while Severus was with Hermione. Suddenly the pain intensified and Harry screamed in pain. Vaguely he heard Ron and Hermione screaming as well. The searing pain traveled all throughout his body and he felt his body changing.

His ears stretched upwards and his teeth grew sharper. His body became more feminine, and his skin became paler. He didn't know what was happening. His hair grew until it reached the middle of his back. He squirmed in Tom's hold. He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing and could see everything ten times clearer than he could before. He could see the dust particles and the magic in the air. Then he passed out in Tom's arms from exhaustion.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore prided himself on being strong. He had had the strength to put his lover, Grindelwald, in jail when he had tried to rule the world. He was strong, he was smart, he was powerful. Now that being said, he was very frustrated. He had not expected for the Granger girl and the youngest Weasley boy to be disowned and then brought into the Potter family. Now he couldn't use them either to get to his pawn. He needed a plan. But at least Tom had not risen yet, to his knowledge. If he did and he got to Harry before he did, it would be a little difficult to defeat them both.

* * *

Harry woke up curled on scaly coils of a giant snake. He yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. He looked up at to see Delyth's head right next to his own. She was sleeping still, so he looked to see where he was. He was in a cozy looking study that was big enough for the giant serpent to fit comfortably. There was a large fireplace over on one wall, where his familiar lay curled into a ball to keep warm. There was a large desk on the other side of the room with a large leather chair that matched. Where was he?

" **You are in the Chamber of Secrets. This part is kept hidden, among other rooms,** _"_ Hogwarts said. Harry nodded and got up off of Delyth's coils. She shifted, but didn't wake. He was about to leave the room through the only door, when his familiar lifted his head.

" _Where are you going, master?"_ he asked. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, like he had been caught. He turned to the little basilisk and stuttered.

" _Umm... I was going to explore?"_ he asked. The snake flicked his tongue, then slithered after him. Harry followed his familiar. " _What's your name? I forgot to ask you_."

" _My name is Cyrus. And it is fine, master,"_ the snake continued till he got to a large stone door. He stopped and hissed, " _Open_."

Harry started, as the giant stone began to move downwards through the floor. He followed Cyrus as he slithered through the opening and into an enormous stone room.

"Wow," Harry said. Harry heard a large slithering behind him. He whirled around and saw Delyth slithering through the door. " _Good morning, Delyth_."

" _Good morning, young hatchling. How did you sleep?"_ she asked, looking over to him with her orange eyes. Harry sighed happily and a small smile spread across his face.

" _I slept fine. What about you?"_ he asked. The basilisk just nodded. Cyrus hissed impatiently. Delyth swung her head to look at the young basilisk.

" _Have patience, young Cyrus,"_ she scolded. Cyrus closed his eyes, but didn't say anything. " _You have to go upstairs to breakfast, young hatchling_."

Harry nodded and hugged Delyth as much as he could around her neck. " _Alright, I'll see you guys later."_

And with that, Harry traveled to the entrance and to the Great Hall. Just as Harry was about to enter, he heard a shrill voice call his name. He turned around find Ginny Weasley storming towards him with a furious look on her face.

"Harry Potter just what do you think you are doing?!" she screeched. Harry's face turned into a scowl and he glared at her.

"What?" he asked as icily as the other day. Ginny flinched, but it didn't seem to faze her as she continued to scream at him.

"You are filthy scum, and you just had to adopt my scum ex-brother and that freak of an ex-Granger! Do you have any idea how much Dumbledore is disappointed in you?" she stuck her finger in his face, and as quick as a snake he lunged his head forward and bit it. His teeth sunk in and she screamed in pain. It attracted everyone's attention. Nagini happened to be nearby and had come to see what the noise was about.

" _Young snakeling, release her finger,"_ Harry huffed through his nose, but did as he was told. Ginny looked at him as though for the first time, like he was a freak.

"Why d-did you bit-te me?!" she cried out. Harry shook his head and walked into the room. He quickly found his brother and sister, sitting down with them. Hermione looked at him surprised.

"What happened?" she asked. He shook his head as Ginny came in crying.

"Ginny stuck her finger in my face and I bit it. She called you a freak ex-Granger and her scum ex-brother. I would have bitten it off if Nagini hadn't told me to let go," he explained in a soft voice. They nodded and fell into a comfortable silence, until Severus came up behind Harry and Ron.

"You need to go the headmistresses office before you go to any exams," he said.

"Exams?" Ron asked. Severus lifted an eyebrow, nodding his head once.

"I forgot about the exams," Harry stated softly. Severus sighed, almost inaudibly. But the three siblings got up from Gryffindor table to go to Professor McGonagall's office. Upon arrival, Severus and Tom were already there. Draco was there as well.

"We have to explain to you what you have become," Tom said as explanation. Harry nodded and walked over to Tom, settling into his lap. "You are elves. High elves at that. You have nature magic now as well. You must have gotten it from your mother, although they say that she's muggleborn. We'll have to look into it. But now you three have to be careful. Your teeth are sharper than a humans and your senses are that much stronger. Some elves have the ability to see magic around them and feel it. Depending on what type of high elf you are depends on what you need to eat. You don't need to eat human food anymore."

"I'm not hungry at all," Harry said quietly. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Hermione and Ron dropped their jaws in shock.

"How are you not hungry?" Tom asked. Harry just shrugged, he had never been very hungry his whole life. He guessed it was a side-effect to being neglected food most of his life. Tom sighed and pulled his wand out. He cast several diagnosis spells on the boy. The last one caused a sickly yellow light to glow around his body. Tom's eyes widened. Severus and McGonagall's eyes widened as well. Harry started to get worried, as did Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

"Whats wrong Tom?" Harry asked quietly. Tom just shook his head.

"What did your uncle and aunt do to you?" Tom whispered. Harry froze, then he started to back away. Tom grabbed him and stopped him from escaping this. Harry started to shake his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, it was bad enough that Lucius made him tell the minister and Madame Bones. Tom wrapped his arms around the boy to try and calm him down. "I won't hurt you, and I know that your uncle and aunt won't either. Do you know how I know?"

Harry shook his head and sniffled. He buried his head into Tom's neck, and Tom continued.

"I will never let you go to their home again. And if I can help it, you will never see them again," Tom whispered into his ear. Harry leaned back to look Tom in the eyes. Tom was serious and when Harry reached out with his magic to find any lies, he was surprised to find that the man was being completely honest and open with him. Harry felt tears start to drip from his eyes and onto Tom's neck. Tom's arms wrapped even tighter around the little boy.

"C-can I j-just show y-you?" Harry asked quietly around the tears. Tom nodded.

"Of course you can, Harry," Tom said just as quietly. Harry lifted his head to look at Tom. "I can enter your mind and watch with only me if you want, or I can get the memories for the pensieve. You decide."

"C-can you just e-enter my mind?" Harry asked. Tom nodded.

"Look me in the eye Harry," Tom whispered. Emerald met crimson and suddenly they were both watching as memories of his childhood surfaced. Harry had tears dripping from his eyes steadily as they watched. Tom's horror and sadness grew more and more as he watched. He had to watch as Harry was raped by his uncle, beaten by his uncle, chased by his cousin and his gang, burned by his aunt, hit with a frying pan by his aunt, and so much more. Starved for days at a time in his cupboard of a bedroom. Tom had tortured people, but him and his followers weren't as cruel as these muggles were. When the flashes had gone through there course, Tom was on the verge of tears for Harry. He hugged the small boy and tucked the ravens head under his chin. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He whispered to him once more. "Your never going back there."


	4. Chapter 4

The days went by, as did final exams. All three Potter siblings felt they had passed, Hermione most of all. Now they all lazed about by the lake watching the giant squid play with the other lake creatures.

"What will we do now?" Hermione asked her brother Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Tom said he's looking into becoming Lord Slytherin and then he can live in Slytherin Manor. He said he'd take us to live with him," Harry explained in his soft voice. Hermione smiled softly.

"We really are family now, huh? It's not just a dream," she said. Ron nodded and opened his mouth to reply when someone screamed and ran from the castle. All three heads turned towards the castle. Cyrus came slithering out the front door.

"Master. Where are you?" he called while looking for Harry. Harry smiled.

"Over here Cyrus!" Harry called back. Cyrus heard him through his sensitive hearing. His master needed to speak louder. Cyrus slithered over his master and curled up next to him. "It was boring in the Chamber."

Harry shrugged and turned back to face the lake. Harry sensed that someone was watching him. After not seeing anyone, he stretched his magic out to try and figure out who it was. Suddenly he felt the magic of the other person's reacting with his. He snapped open his eyes that he didn't know had he closed. He spun around toward the forest where he had sensed this stranger. Ron and Hermione were put on high alert.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermoine asked. Harry just shook his head. He saw a slight movement just beyond the treeline of the forest and he took off after this person. "Harry!"

Ron and Hermione took off after him. Harry didn't notice them and continued to run after the stranger. Eventually the stranger tripped and stumbled. He stopped and Harry caught him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice not exactly friendly. The stranger turned around, and Harry noticed the pointed ears. His eyes widened. "Elf?"

The stranger nodded. Harry noticed that this elf had pale skin like him and his eyes were a bright gold. The elf bowed to Harry.

"Good afternoon your highness," he said in a low voice. Harry's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Harry asked. The elf looked up surprised at being called 'sir'.

"You are of royalty. I was sent by the Royal Family to see if the rumors were true. You see King Elwin and Queen Myanthra lost their daughter Bellaluna many years ago. She was only a baby at the time. It was rumored that the humans that wizards called muggles had accidentally taken her. We couldn't find her, but we could still sense that she lived. When she came of age, it had seemed that a spell had stopped her from gaining what you would call her inheritance. Then we sensed her child being born, but we couldn't sense him either. King Elwin and Queen Myantha were devastated when they felt their daughter die. We haven't been able to find her child either, until you came into your change yesterday. But we have also sensed two other children, your highness," the elf said. It was then that Hermione and Ron caught up to Harry.

"Harry, who is this?" Hermione asked gently, eyeing the elf weirdly.

"That would be because I have blood-adopted Hermione and Ron," Harry replied to the elf. The elf seem taken aback by this statement.

"Why would you take in these two as your siblings, your highness? No offense meant of course," he asked, his low voice seemed to reverberate around the clearing that they stumbled into. Harry huffed through his nose.

"They are like my siblings already and they got disowned because of me. So I blood-adopted them into my family," Harry said coldly. The older elf automatically lowered his head in submission at the younger elf's tone.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, your highness," he said. Harry nodded to show that it was ok. "The king and queen have sent me to come fetch you and bring you back to where you belong."

Harry heard Hermione gasp quietly, and he shook his head. He didn't want to leave Tom or Hogwarts. He especially didn't want to leave his siblings or all the new friends he had made.

"I think I'm fine here, thank you. This is my home. If they have a problem with it, they can come and find me," he replied. The older sighed, like he knew that was going to be the answer, and nodded.

"Very well. I will let the royal highness' know of your answer. Good day, your highness," he replied. He vanished before Harry could respond. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that that had worked. Now they had to go back to the castle.

" _Master! Don't run off like that!_ " All three of their heads turned and saw Cyrus speed slithering over to where they were. Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened as they saw him coming.

" _Sorry Cyrus_ " Harry said quietly. Cyrus launched himself at his master, and Harry swiftly caught him. The young elf backtracked his steps and they came back to the Hogwarts lawn in about five minutes.

They looked at the sky and saw that it was just about lunch time. They headed into the castle to eat. Once they entered the entrance hall, Tom came up from the dungeons.

"Why did you go to the Forbidden Forest?" he asked sternly, brows slightly furrowed. Ron and Hermione gulped, but Harry just looked up at his godfather.

"I'm an elf, apparently. All three of us are because of my blood. The Royal Family sent an elf to try and bring me back to their land claiming it was my home. I refused, my family is here," Harry replied quietly. Tom looked shocked for a moment then smiled.

"You know the Royal Family will not stop until you say yes to them," Tom said. Harry nodded but then shrugged and walked into the great hall to eat. Tom shook his head but he followed. Ron and Hermione scrambled after them, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

"He refused, your highness."

"Very well, Zaor. We will have to go see him personally," King Elwin said. Zaor's eyes widened at the kings exclamation. He had already met the young elf, though he had refused. Now King Elwin and Queen Myanthra were going to England themselves to try and convince the young elf to come home.

"Your highness, he also said he blood-adopted two others. They had gotten disowned because of him and he said they were as good as his siblings anyways. He got upset when I had brought the subject up," Zaor explained. King Elwin nodded, but Queen Myanthra frowned.

"We should leave soon, my love," she said, her voice soft like Harry's. King Elwin nodded and turned to his brother. Prince Durlan nodded.

"Don't worry brother, I will look over the kingdom for you," he said strongly, though still respectfully. King Elwin nodded and turned to the people.

"Queen Myantha and I will in the morning to get our little elf back!" he shouted. A huge cheer rose through the elf crowd. King Elwin smiled and, grabbing his wifes hand, gently lead her out to pack for the journey.

* * *

Back at a certain house in Godric's Hallow, a certain man was planning. Currently he had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with him and they were having a discussion that most would call inhumane. They were sitting around the kitchen table snacking on Mrs. Weasley's food she had made.

"Albus, what do we do?" she sobbed. "I've lost my son to that brain-washing freak!"

"Calm down my dear," Albus said calmly, though if you looked in his eyes you wouldn't be able to find the sparkle that was always there. "We'll get him and Ms. Granger back from his clutches."

Mr. Weasley was trapped inside his mind though. He couldn't do anything or say anything. It was very frustrating. And Albus was just looking at him with a strange glint in his eye that was scaring him a bit. He didn't agree with either of these two, but he was powerless to do anything.

* * *

Deep inside the prison of Nurmengard, Gellert Grindelwald was having a chat with Death. He was an ominous figure, but he didn't mind.

"I can help you, if you let me. My future master can benefit from your help," Death rattled. Gellert watched Death for a moment, then sighed.

"How could you help me?" he asked. He didn't want to be tricked, and he felt as if his time was nearing an end anyhow. Death rattled, a parody of laughter perhaps.

"I could reverse your age, make you young again. But you will be bound to me in a way that you will not betray me. All beings return to me eventually. Plus you can help me bring Albus Dumbledore back in my realm where he belongs," Death said slowly. Gellert thought it over. He'd have a second chance as a young man, and Albus was still an old man. That man was a fool in Gellert's eyes, falling in love with him when they were younger. Gellert looked up at Death and nodded.

"I accept," he replied. Death nodded and swept his hand over Gellert and with his own magic, Gellert began to deage. His frail skeletal body became full and healthy again, his bald head became full with luscious golden blonde hair once more, and his teeth grew back to a full set. He stood up and magically broke the chains holding him there. Death held up a hand to Gellerts chest, above where his heart was. A small bit of magic was used, but suddenly Gellert felt pain where his heart was. He vanished his clothes and looked down to see the Deathly Hallows symbol engraved above his heart. He looked up at Death and nodded. Death nodded back and disappeared.

"Use this opportunity well, Gellert," Death said, his scratchy inhuman voice echoing off the walls. Gellert smirked.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was eating in the Great Hall with his friends. Suddenly owls came in to hand out the results of the exams. Everyone was nervous and happy at the same time. Hedwig swooped down to land in front of Harry. He reached over to take the parchment off of Hedwig's leg. She gently nipped his fingers in greeting. Harry smiled.

"Hello Hedwig," he said softly. He pushed the plate towards her just a bit, but she took the initiative and started eating from it. Harry opened the parchment and read it.

 _'Astronomy (A)_

 _Charms (E)_

 _DADA (O)_

 _Herbology (A)_

 _History of Magic (A)_

 _Potions (O)_

 _Transfiguration (O)'_

Harry smiled at his grades. He'd need to boost up Astronomy, Herbology, and History of Magic though. Hermione looked over at Harry's and smiled.

"Good job Harry! I got all O's except for DADA, I got an E," Hermione turned to Ron. His face turned slightly pink.

"A in Astronomy, Charms, and Herbology. E in DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. P in History of Magic," he said quietly. Hermione smiled.

"That's good too! You just need to study more in a few more subjects, but you didn't fail History of Magic too badly at least," she tried be cheerful. Ron shrugged.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"Don't mumble, Ron," Tom said from behind Harry. Hermione and Ron jumped, while Harry just looked up at the man. Tom raised his eyebrow at the boy and Harry handed him the parchment. The older man read it over and nodded.

"Very good. You just need to boost a few grades up. And Ron, you'll find that with the Potter and Evan's genes knowledge will come more easily to you. Don't worry about it too much at the moment," Tom said. All three children nodded, then went back to their breakfast. Tom shook his head and headed for the teacher's table. Sitting next to Severus, he scanned the room before beginning to eat himself.

"Tom, what will you do about your followers?" Severus asked under his breath, just loud enough so only Tom would hear. Tom smirked.

"I'll free them of course. I still need an army that will remain loyal. It's inevitable," he said. Suddenly a black owl flew through the great hall and towards Harry. Harry looked up at the owl and watched him as he descended towards him. The owl landed in front of him and looked at him while sticking his leg out. Harry eyed the owl for a moment, using his magic to sense if it was harmful. He nodded when he deemed it safe and untied the parchment from the owl's leg. The owl didn't move, seemingly content to stay there. Harry shrugged and opened the parchment.

 _"Dear Harry Potter,_

 _A miracle has happened to me, and I wish to speak to you and Mr. Tom Riddle._

 _I cannot enter the school grounds however, because Albus has warded it against me._

 _If you would please lift that ward, I would be truly grateful._

 _Looking forward to meeting you,_

 _Gellert Grindelwald."_

Harry's eyebrows rose and he stood up from the table to see if it was true. The owl hooted and Harry absently spoke to it.

"Ya, I don't mind," he said, while still looking at the parchment. The owl hooted again and flew to land on the young boy's shoulder.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked, worried. Hermione nodded her head, she wanted to know too. Harry looked to them.

"I have to check something. I'll be back at some point," he said quietly. They hesitantly nodded and went back to eating. Harry exited the great hall with the bird and made his way outside. He walked all the way to the gate to see a man standing there with golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a simple black robe. "You are Gellert."

"Yes I am," the man said with a nod. He reached for the gate, but his hand stopped an inch from the metal. "This is as far as I can go."

Harry sighed and scanned the man with his magic. He found not only the man's own dark magic, but a darker presence covering him. It wasn't a bad presence, but Harry frowned for a few seconds before the sign of the deathly hallows flashed before him for merely half a moment.

"What is that symbol above your heart?" Harry asked. Gellert's eyes widened. This child would indeed be powerful and very important in the upcoming war.

"It links me to Death, for he promised me to do something for him if he helped me," Gellert said vaguely. "He gave me a second chance at life."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, searching for the wards. He found them with ease and grasped onto them with his own magic. He searched through the mess that Albus had left behind. Frowning at the wards that made no sense, Harry started to dig through them and broke unnecessary ones as he went. Gellert's eyes widened as he watched this child. He was glowing softly with magic. He watched this child for 10 minutes before the glow disappeared and the young child opened his eyes again. Harry nodded and turned to walk away. He waved his hand to open the gates and let Gellert Grindelwald into Hogwarts once again. Gellert smirked behind the young child's back as he stepped onto the grounds. Harry's eyes narrowed as he felt the smirk bore into his back.

"Don't think you have tricked me old man. I am more powerful than you and I can bring you back to Death if I so wish it," he said softly, but powerfully. Then he walked back up to castle, leaving Gellert to his own devices and slamming the gates closed behind him.

* * *

In the great hall, Tom was suddenly alarmed as he felt the wards suddenly being messed with. Then he felt Harry's magic washing over the school and he relaxed. But why was Harry breaking wards? Severus turned to his master and asked, "What is the matter?"

"Harry is messing with the wards," he replied almost to himself, while shaking his head. This continued for 10 minutes until it finally died down. Tom frowned as he felt a dark presence enter the grounds. Not five minutes. Harry walked back into the great hall calmly, the owl still on his shoulder. Suddenly the Grey Lady appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Harry turned around slowly and looked at the Grey Lady in curiosity.

"Your Helena," he said quietly. The ghost nodded.

"Thank you for destroying some of the wards. I know my mother, Aunt Helga, Uncle Godric, and Uncle Salazar would be grateful as well," she replied just as quiet. Harry nodded and smiled softly.

"It's time Hogwarts goes back to how it used to be," Harry replied. He frowned. "I might need your help with that though."

"Of course," Helena said, laughing slightly. Harry smiled and nodded a goodbye. Helena nodded back and disappeared. Harry walked to Hermione and Ron.

"Let's go back to the tower. Lunch is over and we have to pack to go home," he said. Hermione and Ron nodded and got up. Together the three walked to Gryffindor Tower and started to pack their things as the train leaved tomorrow.

* * *

Gellert stood at the gates for a few minutes before he started to walk to the castle. Harry was long gone by then, but Gellert wanted to take his time. He hadn't been near the castle for years, due to being locked up. The grounds seemed bare now, of course summer is in the air. He didn't know the date, but oh well. He made it up to the castle and walked through the big double doors. Nothing had changed, Gellert observed. He fought back a smirk, for he never smiled.

"Why are you here?" a voice suddenly boomed around the room. Gellert raised an eyebrow and turned to face the young man.

"Tom Riddle," Gellert said quietly. Tom frowned.

"Answer my question Gellert Grindelwald," Tom said. Gellert cackled and shook his head as he answered.

"Death gave me second chance. I have to help him and I am bound to him, but I care not. I'm young again and have a second chance at life, especially where Albus is still an old man," Gellert said, smirk firmly in place. Tom sighed and motioned Gellert to follow him as he walked up to Minny's office. Gellert observed the school, sensing that a lot had changed, and he didn't know what it was. He frowned as the ghosts happily zoomed around like they couldn't have in a long time. "Tom what happened?"

Tom sighed and shrugged.

"Harry is slowly fixing this castle. He is a descendant of all four founders, Slytherin by magic. And he is a royal elf on his mother's side. Everyone thought Lilly Evans was a mudblood, when she was in fact a pureblooded royal elf. She was taken away from her family by Dumbledore and never seen by them again. The royal elven family has sensed Harry has come into his inheritance earlier and is seeking him out. Of course little Hermione and Ron are elves as well because Harry blood adopted them when they were disowned for being on his side. He kicked Dumbledore out of Hogwarts and stripped him of being headmaster. Dumbledore had been keeping the little one with his so called 'family' who hared magic and abused him. How much I won't say, only that they will get what's coming to them. A simple death is too kind for them, they will be punished," Tom said all of this calmly, though by the end he was seething inside at the thought of those disgusting muggles. Taking a big breath, he noticed that they were already at the headmistress' office. Tom gave the password and proceeded up the stairs with Gellert behind him. Tom knocked on the office door, waiting for a response.

"Enter," Minerva's strict voice called out. Tom opened the door and walked over to her desk, where she was doing paperwork. Gellert followed in behind, a little slower taking in all of it. His attention was directed to the phoenix on the stand next to the desk. His eyebrows rose.

"Fawkes!" he called. The phoenix looked up at his name and his eyes widened, as much as a bird's can. He trilled a curious response towards the man. "Weren't you with Albus?"

The bird shook his head slowly, and then he trilled angrily. 'Well, I guess he's angry with the idiot,' Gellert thought. Then he smirked, walking up to the bird and stroked the feathers on his back.

"First Tom and now Gellert, why are you here? And significantly younger too?" Minerva said sternly. Gellert turned to the women and frowned.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Minerva huffed and rolled her eyes, very uncharacteristic of her. Gellert grinned. "I am doing Death a favor in return for a second chance at life. One of them is to have Albus Dumbledore return to Death where he apparently belongs. The other favor, I do not know yet."

Tom turned to Gellert with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you not know the other favor? He would've told you," he said. Gellert's eyes twinkled, not unlike Dumbledore's. Fighting back a smirk, Gellert shrugged.

"I just don't know," he replied. Fawkes trilled angrily and gently nipped Gellert's fingers. Gellert looked down to the bird and couldn't stop his smirk from taking over his face. Then the four occupants of the room heard a voice clearing. Startled they looked over to where it came from and saw the Sorting Hat looking at them. Which was weird because he doesn't have eyes.

"This castle has a lot more secrets than you would think. And the founders were smarter than you give them credit for my children," he said. Tom frowned at the hat. Then the door to the office opened. Harry came walking through the door. His eyes were glassy and he didn't stop walking until he stood next to the Sorting Hat. Fawkes trilled, surprised, and flew over to the boy. He landed on the little boys shoulder and nudged his head. Harry didn't move. "This little boy has a lot more power than you know. The founders made sure that their future heir was going to be powerful and kept their knowledge hidden. There is a room hidden in the heart of this castle that only he can enter. It has all of the information he needs and the other founders' familiars. They didn't let their's die either."

Harry's eyes returned to normal. He frowned and looked around, wondering where he was. When he realized that he was in the headmistress' office, he asked, "Why am here?"

"Because I brought you here," the Sorting Hat said. Harry turned his head towards the hat and furrowed his brows. Before Harry could ask why, the Sorting Hat spoke again. "Put me on your head and I'll show you the way to where you need to go."

Shrugging, Harry obeyed and put the Sorting Hat on his head. Suddenly the Sorting Hat's voice was in his head.

" _Now you are going to the heart of the castle. You know where that is don't you?_ " he asked. Harry shook his head no.

" **I will take him there Sorting Hat,** " Hogwarts said. The Hat hummed and suddenly Harry disappeared from the office, leaving remaining the occupants speechless and worried. Hogwarts then spoke to the room, " **Don't worry. I will keep him safe.** "

Meanwhile with Harry, he suddenly appeared in a room that he'd never been to before. The entryway was huge, but lead to a hallway. Harry gingerly and cautiously took a step forward. When nothing happened, he kept moving forward and went down the hallway. There were many doorways that lead from the hallway, but Harry kept going.

" _The doors lead to different rooms that the founders left. There are a few bedrooms, a potions lab, a few green rooms, quite a few libraries, and a few training rooms with various training exercises. Like fencing in one, dueling in another, and more like that. You'll explore it one day,_ " the Sorting Hat said. Harry nodded carefully but kept walking. Eventually he came to the end which was a door, but this one was open already. He stopped in the doorway and his eyes widened at the sight. In one corner of the room on a soft nest-like bed, laid a gigantic white male lion. He was curled up in a ball and was fast asleep. On a tree (a tree indoors looked weird, but it was a real tree) was a massive eagle hidden in the branches. She too was asleep. In the other corner of the room, was a huge badger that was asleep.

"What do I do?" Harry asked in a whisper. The Sorting Hat's laughter rang throughout Harry's head.

" _They will not wake up until you wake them. You have to touch them with a magical hand,_ " the hat said. Harry nodded and walked towards the lion. Willing his magic to his hand, he touched the giant lion's head. he pushed his magic into the lion to wake him up. Then he did the same with the eagle and the badger. When he woke up the eagle, Fawkes flew to a branch while Harry climbed up to eagle. Harry watched all of the animals wake up and they sleepily looked up to who had woken them up. " _Now turn into the founders' animagus. Just concentrate and will yourself to become him._ "

Nodding, Harry put the Sorting Hat onto a bench that was beside the door. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the beast. He changed slowly, his body becoming a white lion with huge eagle wings and a black snakes tail with black badger paws. Blinking, he looked around to the other animals.

" _Who are you?_ " the lion asked, politely once he saw the little boy change.

" _Harry Potter,_ " he responded. " _I am apparently the heir to all four founders. I already met Delyth._ "

The animals nodded and started to walk or fly respectively down the hallway, motioning the boy to follow them. Harry nodded, grabbed the Sorting Hat gently and followed them. Fawkes trilled and flew to land on Harry's back. They made it to the door, and the lion pawed a hidden button that opened the door. They walked out of the door and saw Delyth waiting for them on the other side of the door.

" _The leaving feast should be starting in about five minutes,_ " she said. The other animals nodded and together they walked to the great hall. Harry didn't recognize where he was, but he followed the animals anyways. The went on for about ten minutes until they made it to the great hall. Hogwarts opened the doors for them and they walked in. Everyone froze, while Harry continued to walked to the teacher's table. He gently set the Sorting Hat on the table and turned into a human again. He looked around and saw that all of the ghosts' were here as well. He smiled.

"Hogwarts is going to change. I am the heir of Hogwarts and when you come back, everything will be different. You guys will all get a letter at the beginning of the summer to let you know your options. There will be many extra classes you can take, though not all of the details are clear yet. And one thing that will change, is the stance on light and dark," Harry said. His quiet voice somehow carried through-out the big hall. Everyone gasped at his latest sentence and started to yell at him. Harry glared and shouted at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP!"

The room was instantly quiet, and stared at him with wide eyes. Outside Harry was glaring and confident, inside he was panicking. He was waiting to be punished, or yelled at by any of the adults. When nothing happened for a few moments, he continued.

"The current stance is intolerable. There is no light without dark, or dark without light. All creatures will be accepted and will be treated like any other student. We need to save our world of magic. Muggleborns will still be accepted and treated like a pureblood is accepted and treated. But we are getting rid of muggle traditions and reintroducing the old traditions that have been cast aside. All typed of magic are going to be accepted, but certain precautions will be taken. With all dark magic classes and related subjects, you will need to take a year of theory before you can even think about casting any spells or doing any rituals. We are ignoring the Ministry, and I don't care. They are separate from this school for the time being until I can change the laws to this crumbling world. I am trying to save this world, not destroy it. Why would this magic exist, if we are just going to cast it aside?" Harry finished. He nodded to himself and turned to the teachers. Tom was smiling and looked proud of him. Harry smiled a small smile and turned back to the students. "You can eat now."

Nodding again, Harry walked down to the animals and bowed to each one, then walked to his brother and sister to eat before they had to go to bed. The other Gryffindors didn't know how to view him. They edged away, then scooted closer again. Harry rolled his eyes and looked toward the Slytherins. They all looked shocked, but happy. The doors opened again and everyone turned to see the animals leaving the Great Hall to explore and protect the school. Harry smiled. He was slowly going to change the wizarding world for the better. But for now he was going to eat dinner, go to bed, and figure it all out in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, students were scrambling to get packed and get everything ready. Today they went home. Down in the Slytherin common room, however, the students were waiting because they packed in advanced. The first years were all sitting in a circle, all but Draco was confused.

"What happened to Potter?" Pansy Parkinson asked snobbishly. Draco rose an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter what happened to Harry," he said neutrally. All the other Slytherins' heads turned to him.

"Since when is he Harry?" Blaise Zambini asked. Draco shrugged.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter," he said. He glared at them all. "We will accept the Potter siblings because I said so. I know Harry's story and they have become my siblings technically."

Everyone gasped and started to talk all at once. Draco raised his wand and made a bang sound come out of the end, effectively silencing everyone. He rose his eyebrow and looked around at his classmates.

"Why are they your siblings now?" Pansy asked quietly. Draco sighed.

"Harry had to be taken away from his muggle family and my father adopted him. Then Harry adopted Hermione and Ron as his sister and brother as they were disowned from their own family. They are keeping their family name and title. My father has become their guardian of sorts. That's all you need to know right now unless Harry himself tells you his story," Draco said. They nodded and got up to go to bed, for they had a long day ahead of them.

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor tower no one knew how to react to the Potter siblings. The trio sat on the couch in front of the fireplace curled into one another. After five more minutes of silence, Minerva walked through the door. She stopped in front of the trio as they looked up at her.

"In the morning after breakfast you are to report to my office instead of going to the train. All three of you." She said in a more gentle voice but still had the strict undertones. They nodded and she nodded back, then headed out of the common room once again.

"Why do you get special treatment?" Seamus Finnigan asked angrily. The other Gryffindors looked up and nodded. Ron scowled and started to stand up but Harry put his hand out to stop him. He calmly stood up and walked over to the boy.

"Simple," he paused. After a few moments, he continued. "I am the heir to Hogwarts. This castle and the house elves respect me, in return I respect them as well. I will return this school to its former glory before Albus Dumbledore ruined it."

"He didn't ruin it! He was helping to defeat the dark wizards and witches in this world!" Seamus yelled. Harry grew angry and scowled, balling up his fists.

"HE DESTROYED THIS CASTLE! HE'S DESTROYING THE WIZARDING WORLD! MAGIC CREATED EVERYTHING FOR A REASON AND I WILL HONOR THAT REASON! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF DUMBLEDORE'S ASS! STOP BEING MINDLESS SHEEP AND DO SOMETHING TO PROTECT THE WORLD YOU LIVE IN!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs and was breathing heavily. He looked around at everyone while glaring. Their eyes were wide as they stared at him. Hermione stood and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

" **Thank you for defending me little one** ," Hogwarts' voice floated around the room, for the first time speaking for everyone to hear instead of just in Harry's head. All the children gasped. " **Yes children, I am Hogwarts. This little boy is the heir to all four of my founders. I wish for him to change this school, and I will help him shape my walls back to how they were. Please respect him and those helping him with bettering your education instead of having it hindered. Knowledge is power, and power is very important.** "

All of the children nodded, Hogwarts hummed and settled back down again. Harry drooped and suddenly felt so tired. Ron stood up and picked up his little brother to bring him to bed. Hermione smiled and followed after them. A few minutes after the siblings left, all of the other students looked at each other and nodded a silent agreement. They would help them, and they wanted to bring the wizarding world back to its glory. Even the muggleborns.

* * *

They next morning, the students woke to new start and a wonderful feeling that something good was going to happen. The Potter brothers woke up and looked at each other with a smile. There was a good feeling in the air of the castle in general. They got up to get ready for the day and to go get breakfast. After taking a shower and getting dressed, they made their way downstairs and saw Hermione already sitting in the armchair by the fire reading. The brothers smiled and made their way towards her. As they got close, Hermione closed her book and looked up at them with a smile.

"Are you ready to go to the great hall?" she asked softly. They nodded.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Ron said. Harry grinned, leading the way out of the portrait and down the halls. They made it in around ten minutes. They walked in and took their seats. The Gryffindors and Slytherins looked happier and more jovial today, and not just because they were going home again. Morning post went smoothly and everyone looked happier, even the teachers. Then the doors to the great hall slammed open and Filch came running in as fast as he could. Everyone was alarmed, Minerva and Tom both stood up with a worried expression.

"R-Royal E-elves hav-ve come - to the castle," he breathed out. Harry's head shot up and his eyes widened. Hermione and Ron frowned, while Tom and Minerva hid their surprise. Whispers broke out over the students. Harry tried to shrink in his seat and burrowed himself into Ron's side. Hermione looked worriedly over to her youngest brother. Ron just wrapped his arm around his brother and let it happen.

"Let them in," Minerva said reluctantly, knowing who they had come for. She glanced at Harry and worried her brow a little. Her eyes were brought back to the doors however when two figures appeared in the doorway. One was obviously male and the other obviously female. The male elf had short and spikey hair that was as red as the color of fresh blood. He was very tall and had a strong build, but still looked graceful. He was wearing a red tunic and white trousers with tall dragon hide boots. His eyes were a piercing yellow and seemed to look into your soul. The female elf had long hair down past her waist that was whiter than snow. She was not as tall as her companion but still held that graceful look. She wore a long dark blue flowy dress with the same color wraps around her feet. Her eyes were the color of sapphires and seemed to be gentle, but you could see a hardness beneath.

"Hello wizards," the male elf said, his deep voice bounced off the walls of the great hall. "I am King Elwin, leader of the elves. This is my mate, Queen Myanthra. We are looking for a little elf that resides here and goes to this school. We wish to bring him home where he belongs."

Tom walked forward and bowed when he reached them.

"Your highness', I don't mean to be rude. The elf you seek has already wished to stay here. As his godfather, I ask you to respect his wishes. He is only a little boy who needs to finish his education. We are going to change the curriculum this summer and open it to all creatures, dark or light. He wishes to help in that since it was his idea," Tom said respectively, but there was still an undertone that spoke of who he really was though the students didn't know. All they knew was Tom was related to Harry and used to be friends with the Potters before they died by Lord Voldemort's hands. Tom's red eyes looked into the piercing yellow of the elf in front of him. The elf didn't seem happy that he was asked to leave his grandson here, and he eyed this man up and down who claimed to be his grandson's godfather.

"We will stay here in the wizarding world for a few days and will determine our answer," he spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument. Tom nodded, knowing that's the most he would get, the rest was up to Harry himself to deal with. Harry was still burrowed into his brother's side. He whispered so quietly that Ron had to strain his ears to hear him.

"I don't want to leave you guys behind."

Ron's heart broke when he heard his brother's broken voice. He tightened the arm around the boy to reassure him that he was there for him. Suddenly, a lion's roar was heard. Everyone turned to the doors again to see Godric's familiar walking into the room, his face twisted in anger. The elves' eyes widened when they saw one of the guardians of the school. Hermione stood and attracted the lion's attention, as well as the rest of the school's. She technically had Godric's blood in her system from Harry.

"Come here," she spoke softly but sternly. The lion started to walk towards the girl, still glaring at the elves. The king grew angry that this little girl commanded the lion, even though she was from his master's house.

"Who are you to command this beast?" he demanded loudly and angrily. Hermione glared and spoke with confidence and authority.

"One of Godric's heirs, sir."

The elf raised one eyebrow while the queen spent the time she had looking for the little elf they were searching for. She saw a strange sight across the table from this little girl commanding the lion. A tiny boy who looked like he didn't belong at the school yet. He was severely malnourished and burrowed into the boy next to him. The boy peaked at her and she saw bright emerald green eyes staring right at her. Her eyes widened when she realized that the little boy was who they were looking for. Hogwarts rumbled angrily and everyone froze.

" **You are not taking him** ," she said simply to the entire room. The room shook with the power of the female castle's voice. " **I will kick you out of my castle before I let you take him.** "

The elves looked offended at the castle, while Harry smiled. Queen Myanthra saw the look on the little elf's face and grew angry, but there wasn't anything they could do. The king sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but we are staying here. May I at least see my grandson?" he asked. The queen nodded and looked hopeful. A smile briefly lit up Tom's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"You now have two grandsons and a granddaughter, but yes you may see him," he spoke softly, but still had undertones of power. He held out his hand towards the Gryffindor table. "Harry?"

Harry gulped and unburrowed himself from his older brother's side. Ron's hand that was wrapped around the little boys shoulders, ruffled his hair in encouragement. Hermione smiled at her youngest brother. Harry slowly made his way to Tom and his grandparents. Myanthra looked surprised, this little boy looked no older than 8 years old. Certainly not old enough to be in this school. Elwin had the same reaction, but he could sense pain coming from this boy. Not physical pain, but mental and emotional pain. It saddened him to sense it in his grandson. When Harry reached Tom and his grandparents, he looked scared. He tried to subtly hide behind Tom Just because he was taken away from his relatives, doesn't mean that he trusted every adult now. Besides Tom, Minerva, Lucius, and Severus, he didn't trust any adults. The older elves were hurt to see him being distrustful. Tom picked Harry up and called out to Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, Ron come," he started to head out of the great hall. "This conversation isn't for the other students to hear."

The king and queen of the elves nodded and followed him out, followed closely by Hermione and Ron. The lion followed and the group made their way to the dungeons where Severus' office was. When they got there, Tom hissed in parsletounge.

" _Open._ "

The door swung open and the group proceeded inside, though the lion left seeing that they made it safely. They seated themselves on the sofas near the fire. Tom sat and placed Harry on his lap, where the little child instantly hid his face in Tom's shoulder. The boy started shivering, it was cold in the room.

"Facere ignem," Tom said, pointing his wand in the direction of the fireplace. Warmth slowly spread throughout the room. The group sat in silence for a few moments before Dippy appeared with breakfast and refreshments.

"Thanks Dippy," Harry said quietly. Dippy grinned and bowed.

"Yous is welcome master," he chipped before he disappeared. The older elves rose their eyebrows at that. Tom smirked.

"Harry is the master of this castle. He is the heir of all four founders by either blood or magic. He blood-adopted these two," he gestured to Hermione and Ron who were seated on either side of him. "as his siblings. They were disowned. They are descends of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. And in turn from Harry's blood, became elves as well."

"Meow?" came a tiny voice from the floor in front of Tom and Harry. Harry lifted his head to see the little kitten looking at Harry. Harry nodded and the kitten jumped into their laps. She purred and curled up in Tom's lap next to Harry. Harry smiled and started to pet her.

"What's your name?" he asked. The kitten licked his hand, then answered.

"Meow," she replied, which Harry understood without realizing it. He could talk to any animal. That was one of his powers. Her name was Lilly. Harry smiled and nodded, yawning.

"That's a wonderful name. It was my mother's name," he said. The kitten nodded and put her head back down. Tom looked on with amusement and looked back up to the king and queen. Seconds later he heard a very faint snoring that was nearly impossible to hear if Harry's head wasn't buried in his shoulder.

"What's happened to him?" Myanthra asked. Tom sighed, he didn't really want to tell the king and queen of the elves that their grandson was abused by muggles but he had no choice.

"He was abused by his muggle relatives really badly. I won't go into detail, but let's just say that he doesn't trust people easily. Especially adults. We took him away from them, and Lucius has adopted him as his guardian of sorts. Harry has retained his family name, though. And despite having two older siblings, he is still the head of his family. He is very powerful," Tom said. Myanthra and Elwin nodded and watched their grandson sleep. They weren't expecting to have two other grandchildren, but they were also hesitant for they weren't born elves. Tom's eyes narrowed as he could sense what they were thinking.

"Because of the blood adoption, they are just like born elves. Harry here didn't come into his elven powers until recently anyways, at the same time as these two did," Tom said coldly. Myanthra was surprised at the hostility in this man's voice. Elwin, however, became angry.

"Who are you to tell us what to do or think? What if we don't accept them as our grandchildren?" Elwin demanded. Harry rose his head and glared at the elf, while he was safely in the confines of Tom's arms. He knew the man would protect him if these two tried anything.

"Then I will not accept you as part of my family," Harry stated coldly. Myanthra frowned worriedly at the youngest elf's tone.

"Child we are not saying that we won't accept them. I'm overjoyed that I get another grandson and a graddaughter," she stated gently, as a smile grew on her face. Elwin, however, scoffed.

"They are not our grandchildren Myanthra, don't treat them as such," he spoke firmly. Myanthra grew angry at her husband for the first time in so long.

"No," she stated. Elwin looked down at her in surprise for defying him. She glared up at him and stood. "You can go back to the kingdom if you don't accept them, but I will stay here with our _grandchildren_ and help them with their education."

Hermione and Ron were so scared and surprised. They didn't know what to do. Harry glared at his grandfather.

"They are my brother and sister. If you don't like it, then go away," he spoke softly but angrily. Elwin knew that he wouldn't win this battle, and that he should at least try to accept the young elves as his his grandchildren. Or he'd lose the only one he thought he had.

* * *

As this conversation was taking place in the dungeons, the rest of the school was finishing breakfast and traveling to their rooms to get their luggage as the train left in about 30 minutes. The students couldn't stop talking about how Harry Potter was a royal elf. The teachers were also surprised, but wondered how they didn't know. Then they realized that it must have been Dumbledore. He was always doing things that he wasn't supposed to. They supposed that was why Harry kicked him out and appointed Minerva as Headmistress.

Severus sighed as he stood up to travel back to his rooms. He made it down one staircase before he was stopped by a hurried hiss. He turned to find Cyrus slithering towards him. He raised an eyebrow at the young basilisk.

"You know I can't understand you, correct?" Severus asked him. Cyrus lowered his head in thought, then just started to lift himself until Severus got the hint and picked the snake up. He put Cyrus around his shoulders and continued on his way to his rooms. He knew that's where Tom took the others to have their conversation. He whispered the password to his rooms and the door swung open. All of his guests were sitting on his couches. Harry was asleep on Tom's lap, Hermione was talking to Myanthra quietly while Ron and Elwin listened silently. Tom had a small smile on his face. At the sound of the door opening, Harry woke up soundlessly and expanded his auror to figure out who had come inside the room. Everyone but Hermione and Ron felt it. Tom frowned slightly until Harry's head shot up with a big smile on his face. He jumped off of Tom's lap, careful not to drop Lilly as he got up, and sprinted to Severus. Said man smiled slightly and scooped up the child with ease. Myanthra and Elwin frowned slightly at how easy it seemed to pick the child up.

"Severus!" he shouted, which with Harry's soft voice wasn't all that loud. Cyrus hissed and flicked his forked tongue against Harry's neck, causing the child to giggle. Suddenly there was a bang that slightly shook the castle. Everyone was instantly alarmed. By this time, the children should be on the train already for it was set to depart to London in a few minutes. A second after the bang, they heard the lion rawr loudly. Harry twisted from Severus' arms and sprinted as fast as he could to the entrance hall of the castle. He could run pretty fast, having practice from living with the muggles. Especially Marge's dogs. He reached the entrance in a matter of moments, the other's a minute or two behind. Standing in the doorway, he saw a tall old man by the gate. It seems he was unable to enter and looked quite furious. Harry's eyes widened as he saw it was Dumbledore. By his side was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked just as furious for the gates were locked. Curiously, Mr. Weasley wasn't doing anything and had no expression on his face.

"Let us in!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Mr. Weasley was struggling inside, he could feel Hogwarts' magic and tried to use it to help him. Harry on the other hand was furious. He gritted his teeth.

"Why should I let you?" Harry asked as he walked to the gate tauntingly.

"Harry," Tom said sternly. Harry flinched slightly but ignored him and kept walking. He stopped in front of the gate and glared at Mrs. Weasley, while completely ignoring Dumbledore. He took his wand out of his pocket and with a swish, the gate opened. But with another swish, Mrs. Weasley was immobile.

"Release me this instant!" she cried out. "We took you in as one of our own and this is how you repay us? Dumbledore told us what happened immediately after he got kicked out. Dumbledore and I told her what happened!"

"It took a bit of persuasion for us to believe us, and of course we helped Mr. and Mrs. Granger disown Hermione immediately with my magic. Now, just what are you doing to my school?" Dumbledore asked, twinkle back in his eyes. Harry glared at the old man.

"It is not your school anymore," Harry said. But before he could say anymore, Mr. Weasley seemed to have broken the spell Dumbledore had put over him using Hogwarts' magic. When Harry had opened the gate, the magic had flowed out slightly allowing Mr. Weasley to use it to break the spell. Seeing as his own magic had also been restricted by the old man. Mr. Weasley ran past the gate and glared at his wife and old headmaster.

"I'm done," he said, with an anger that was believed to not even exist in the Weasley family. "By the power of magic you are no longer my wife. I disown you as a Weasley. You had no right to disown my son from _my_ family. I'm ashamed of you Molly."

"Arthur!" Molly whispered in horror. "What are you doing? You can't!"

"I can and I have. So mote it be," he said softly. Magic washed over them both. Tears streamed down Mrs. Weasley's face, for she had honestly loved the man. Harry waved his wand once more and Mr. Weasley felt Dumbledore's spell lift off, feeling his magic come back to him once more. Dumbledore looked on in anger as his plans were crumbling in front of him. Then he gasped as Tom came up behind Harry, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched violently, and lowered his head while waiting for his punishment to start.

"I won't hurt you child," Tom said quietly. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she saw Harry's reaction.

"Tom!" Dumbledore yelled, eyes widening and loosing their twinkle. Tom smirked.

"What's the matter old man? Snakes got your tongue?" he asked. Fawkes flew down from the castle and landed on Harry's shoulder once again. Dumbledore gritted his teeth.

"First you steal my castle, now you steal my familiar?" he asked, anger seeming to personify through him. Harry raised an eyebrow, as the lion, badger, and eagle appeared next to him as well having come down from the castle themselves.

"This castle was never yours," Harry said quietly. Fawkes trilled angrily and Harry nodded. " And Fawkes has said that he never belonged to you either."

"Preposterous!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry tilted his head to the side curiously, not unlike a kitten would. Dumbledore sighed, trying to calm down.

"Mr. Weasley? You should go pick up your other sons. Twins right? And then there's Percy," Harry said. Said man's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yes right! Thank you Harry," he said with a smile on his face. He went to pat Harry on the head, but Harry cringed away from the touch. Mr. Weasley frowned sadly, but sighed in acceptance. It would take awhile before Harry would trust adults. He would just have to try and help the young man along the way. But for now, he had to go retrieve his sons.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore suddenly said. Harry frowned but turned towards the old man. Seeing he had the boys attention, he continued. "Why do you stand by your parents' murderer? Stand by me instead. I showed you into this wonderful world."

"Tch," Harry growled softly, almost too softly to hear. "You're the one who killed my parents."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at this and he turned to Tom. Said man only raised an eyebrow as if to challenge this.

" _Stupify_ ," Tom hissed in parseltongue, pointing his wand in the old man's direction. Harry gasped as a bright green light shot out of the white wand and straight towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he dodged to the side.

"You think you can kill me?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly calm. He was actually furious that his ex-ward had attempted to kill him. It wasn't a known secret, but Dumbledore was helping Tom become a more powerful pawn for him to use. That was, until Tom starting using black magick and dark magick. Tom scoffed.

"That wasn't the killing spell you fool," he spat out at his past tormentor. Harry's eyes widened as he witnessed even more proof that Tom didn't kill his parents. He did trust Tom, but it made it so much more real when he now had actual proof instead of just a story. Harry grinned up at Tom and hugged his waist, as that was as far up as Harry could reach. Tom looked down startled, but smiled softly. He picked Harry up and let him sit on his hip. Dumbledore's eyes widened at this obvious display of care. Tears entered his eyes as he saw that they were both a lost cause. He did have to kill them both. He was only trying to protect both of them. He felt like everyone he cared for was ripped away from him. Why was Fate so cruel to him? He had to retreat for now.

"We shall meet each other again in the future," Dumbledore said quietly, grabbing Mrs. Weasley gently and apparated them both back to his house in Godric's Hallow. Harry smiled at the small victory, while Tom couldn't help but frown. He thought back to his time at Hogwarts briefly, and how Dumbledore used to treasure him. It seemed as though Dumbledore had loved him. But that was a ridiculous idea right? Tom shook his head at the thought for now, and made his way back up to the castle with Harry.

* * *

Tom let Harry rest for a while, as he read in Severus' quarters. He had gone to Gringott's straight after the situation with Dumbledore. He was now Lord Slytherin, and he would take Harry and his siblings to Slytherin Mansion later. As he was reading, an unwanted memory surfaced. One among many that he tried to forget about.

 _Tom was in his fourth year now. Headmaster Dumbledore had immediately took him in, as if he was his son. He taught him lessons that pureblood's were taught as they grew up. As made his routinely visit to the headmaster's office, he wondered what the man would teach him now. Last year they had finished their pureblood lessons. Would he teach him advanced magick now? He made it to the man's office door, and knocked on it gently._

 _"Come in Tom," Dumbledore said. Tom slowly opened the door, and looked up at the man sitting behind the giant desk. Dumbledore had a soft smile on his face as he stood. Tom closed the door silently and started walking to the big desk, stopping in front of the man. Dumbledore brought up his hand to Tom's cheek, stroking it softly. Tom's eyes widened slightly at the weird display of affection. He'd never done this before. "I thought we would start on new lessons now, that we've completed the other ones."_

 _"Alright," Tom said, with confidence that he didn't have. Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes twinkled even more. Tom started to get nervous, but he wouldn't show it._

 _"Now don't be frightened, Tom. These lessons are normal between a mentor and his student. Though you mustn't tell anyone. It is still private," Dumbledore said. Tom could only nod, as he stared nervously at his mentor. Smiling at the cooperation, Dumbledore proceeded with the lesson. He swished his wand, locking the office door. Tom's eyes widened slightly at this, but he trusted the man. Said man then gently dragged his hand from the boy's cheek down his neck and to his chest. Tom started to panic. "Shhh, don't be scared."_

 _Tom gulped and tried to calm down. Dumbledore smiled in encouragement and continued. His hand slid down further until it rested above Tom's trousers. Tom's breath hitched in fright. Dumbledore only rubbed his hand in small circles just above Tom's groin. Tom closed his eyes tight, not wanting to be there at the moment. Hoping that this was just some nightmare and he would wake up any minute. However, he didn't wake up as Dumbledore pulled his pants down and knelt in front of the boy._

 _"Now Tom, you know I wouldn't hurt you. Don't you?" Dumbledore asked. Tom nodded hesitatingly. The man nodded and rested his head on Tom's abdomen, while placing both hands on Tom's waist. Thus started Tom's new lessons._

Now Tom knew that what Dumbledore had done was wrong. At the time, he didn't know any better. Of course it didn't stop their. Eventually Dumbledore took advantage of his young body completely. But Tom shook off these thoughts and started to read again. He wasn't proud of these memories and wished he could vanish them. It was the reason why Tom had started to distrust and hate Dumbledore. Of course their were other reasons, but he need not dwell upon it now.


	6. Chapter 6

While most would be sleeping by now, Dumbledore was thinking. It was true that he had loved Gellert though he had forced out the feelings, not wanting to stay hurt. He knew that Gellert never loved him, and never will. He also needed to represent the light side and stop Gellert. It had broken his heart when Gellert had killed his sister. They all knew that he had done it, though Aberforth still never forgave his brother. Life had gone on he had met young Tom Riddle. He saw that even from an early age, he might be a problem. So he took him in his custody at the school, though he remained living at the orphanage in the summers.

Tom had grown to be a handsome boy and Albus found himself falling in love with Tom. He knew it could end in nothing but hurt. He tried anyway. At the start of Tom's fourth year, Albus had given in to his desires slowly. He told the boy that it was normal, but it still tore at him. _For the greater good._ It's what he always told himself, and he knew he stole it from Gellert. Tom was needed in the future, and Albus really didn't want to kill Tom either. Not when he was falling in love the boy. He knew he could be considered a pedophile, but he didn't really care. No one would know about it anyways. He knew Tom would never tell anyone about what he had done to him. Maybe that's why Tom rebelled against him.

Tom leaving his side and delving into dark magick had broke him even further. Again, Albus had pushed his feelings to the side to defeat what he had created. Years had gone by and he suffered in silence as he watched the man he had grown to love slowly destroy himself. He had come to him for a defense position. Albus wanted so badly to say yes, but he also had to think of the children. He couldn't destroy another child's life. So he declined, told his love no. It angered Tom further, though there was nothing Albus could do but damage control.

Years later, Harry was born. Soon after that, Tom had destroyed his body by trying to kill the young boy. Harry had been sent to the Dursley's. At first it was because it his only family he had left. But as the years went by, Albus had to pay the Dursley if he didn't want Harry to be killed or sent to an orphanage. He thought he was protecting the boy. When he saw that Harry was dependent upon him, it gave him the idea to let it continue. He needed the boy to stay dependent on him. He didn't realize until it was too late the damage that had been done to the boy. But now it was too late to do anything. It finally hit him how much he had messed up, and he considered going the cowards way out. But he couldn't. He had to finish what he had started. It was too late to give it up now.

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning, and saw he was still curled up on Severus' couch in his quarters at Hogwarts. He looked around and saw Tom sleeping on the other couch with a book laid open on his chest. The boy giggled silently, but got up to go to his room up in Gryffindor. That's where all his stuff still was. He was walking the dungeon halls to go upstairs when he heard a hiss.

" _Harry._ "

"Huh?" Harry looked around but couldn't find anyone.

" _Over to your right, young one._ " Harry looked to his right, only to see a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Raising his eyebrows, he walked closer to the painting and looked up at the man.

" _Yes?_ " he asked. Salazar only smirked.

" _So it's true. You are the heir to our school,_ " the man said. Harry only nodded. " _Fix this school._ "

" _I plan to, sir. Don't worry,_ " Harry said. Salazar laughed in veiled delight. The young elf only smiled and continued on his way. He made it the common room pretty fast. When he entered the room, he saw Hermione and Ron's familiars lounging in front of the fire. The Himalayan wolf pup opened his bright blue eyes to see who had come in. "Hello."

"Yip!" Harry laughed softly.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

" _My name is Liekos,_ " the pup said. Of course only Harry could understand this.

"That's a cool name," Harry said. The pup only yipped in agreement. Then Ron's Puma cub lifted her head. "What's your name?"

" _Master calls me Shadow,_ " she said. Harry laughed.

"That sounds like Ron," he said. "But I like that name too. It suits you."

"Master Harry, sir. Yous be wanting breakfast? Yous be needing to go to the Great Hall," Dippy said as he popped up next to the boy. Harry jumped at the sudden noise, but he calmed after a moment. Nodding, he stood up.

"I have to get ready first, but I'll be right down," Harry said. Dippy nodded and popped out again. Harry headed upstairs, but noticed that Ron was already gone. I guess he never got rid of the want for food. Harry giggled at the thought, but proceeded to get ready. About a few minutes after entering the bathroom, the boy came out toweling his hair dry. He wore one of his new black robes over some of Dudley's old clothes. He'd need to do something about that soon. He had gotten new robes, but not any new underclothes. Harry made his way to the Great Hall so he could eat. When he opened the doors, he stopped. All of the normal tables were gone in favor of a large round table in the middle of the room. He saw Ron and Hermione already at the table and smiled, going to sit with them.

"Good morning," Hermione said smiling upon seeing her youngest brother sit in between them. Ron grinned, for he had his mouth full. Harry assumed that he had already been scolded for talking with his mouth full today. Harry's breakfast of toast and eggs appeared in front of him and he dug in. Ron frowned.

"No bacon Harry?" Ron asked after swallowing his food. Harry froze for a second before he shook his head. He was never allowed to have bacon at the Dursley's. It just kind of stuck with him. The one time he tried to eat a piece, Vernon beat him so bad he had almost needed to go to the hospital. Petunia had helped him just enough for him to survive, but that was it. Harry associated eating bacon with punishment. He knew it was silly being in Hogwarts now, but habits died hard. Ron sighed at seeing the look on his little brother's face. "Here."

Ron took a small piece of bacon and held it in front of Harry's mouth. Harry looked scared at the bacon, then looked at the adults. But none of them were paying attention. Would it be okay?

"It's fine. You'll be okay. No on will punish you," Ron murmured in Harry's ear in comfort. Harry was shaking in fear of being caught eating bacon. He was just waiting for Vernon's voice booming around the room of promised punishments if he tried it. When that didn't happen, Harry screwed his eyes shut, but opened his mouth just enough for Ron to feed him the bacon. Nothing happened. No adult was yelling at him. He opened his eyes to see that the adults were still absorbed in their conversations. Little did Harry know, that they were paying attention to everything.

King Elwin frowned deeply at the way Harry responded to such a simple thing. At first he was angry at how Ron had made him scared. But he stayed quiet and continued to secretly watch them. Hermione had turned back to her book to not make Harry even more nervous. When King Elwin saw how Ron had handled the situation, however, he started to think that maybe these two being Harry's siblings could be a good thing. And he was starting to warm up to them. He knew he had been rash yesterday, but he couldn't help it. He sighed silently and turned back to the conversation.

Tom was quiet today and didn't really contribute to the conversation.

" _Are you okay Tom?_ " Harry asked when he noticed that the man was out of it. Tom looked up startled but quickly shook it off.

" _I'm fine Harry. Just lost in thought is all,_ " he replied with a charming smile. One Harry didn't buy. The boy raised an eyebrow and stretched his magic out. Tom started to panic slightly when he felt Harry's magic nudge at his mind. " _Don't._ "

" _Yes sir,_ " Harry said quickly, lowering his head and withdrawing his magic inside of himself completely. Tom sighed sadly at this and stood up. He made his way to the boy, picking him up. He sat him on his hip, and the boy hid in his shoulder.

" _I'm not mad at you Harry. Calm down please,_ " Tom whispered in his ear. Harry, who had started shaking when Tom had walked over, started to calm down. His shaking slowly subsided and he let out a deep breath. Tom sighed in Harry's shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Will he be okay?" Minerva asked. It seemed to be on King Elwin and Queen Myanthra's mind also. Ron sighed but nodded.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Gellert had practically taken over the library. He figured that since he had been locked up for a quite a few years, he would see if anything had changed. Besides the fact that he had to brush up on his magic anyways for he hadn't performed any in a long time. He knew what had been happening. Death whispered to him, little snippets that just let him know if anything important occurred.

"Gellert," Death rattled, appearing beside him. Said man looked up at the entity. Death let out a parody of a sigh. "I might have to awaken young Harry quicker than I thought."

"Why?" Gellert asked curiously. Death crossed his hands behind his back and started pacing.

"Those despicable humans damaged him more than I thought. I will not let my master quiver in fear when any adult raises his voice to him. Unfortunately might need to ask of you help in this," Death said. Gellert nodded, as it made sense. He didn't know what Death had in mind, but it would help the little boy anyways.

"I'll help you should you require it," Gellert said, turning back to his book as the entity left. It's not like he had much of a choice anyways.

* * *

"Ginny dear!" Dumbledore called up the stairs. A few moments later, the girl poked her head around the corner.

"Ya?" she asked.

"Could you come here please?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny only nodded her head, clumsily making her way down the stairs. He made a motion for her to follow him. They walked down a long hallway that seemed never ending before they made it to the door on the far end. Dumbledore opened the door and they walked in. Ginny noticed that her mother was curled up on the only piece of furniture in the room, which was a couch in the shadowy corner next to the window.

"What's the matter mum?" Ginny asked in concern, afraid to walk over to her. Mrs. Weasley could only shake her head, unable to speak. Dumbledore sighed.

"You're father rebelled against us, kicking your mother out of your family. To protect you, we're going to perform an ancient ritual to make you part of my family. I will become your husband," Dumbledore said softly. Ginny looked scared of the idea of a ritual, but also angry at the fact that her father kicked her mother out. Then it hit her.

"Wait, so I have to become your wife?" she asked confused, too young to understand what that means. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes and no," he replied. "Yes in the fact that it would be like your father and mother was. But no, not my wife."

"Huh? Then what will I be?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore smirked. It seemed his mind had snapped.

"You're going to become my husband, little Ginerva," Dumbledore said. Waving his wand, he locked the door and got rid of the carpet that was adorning the floor. It revealed that Ginny was standing on a big drawing. She was terribly confused, and had tears running down her face. "This is a ritual circle Ginerva."

"No!" she shouted, but before she could move Dumbledore waved that wand of his. Her clothes were removed and she was magically bound to the floor, forced to lie with her arms and legs spread. Her body followed the formation of a star, which was drawn underneath her. "Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Ginerva, but I must. It is the only way to do this, and I can't marry a women," Dumbledore said. The man looked over to Molly and saw that his spell to trap her in her mind was still in effect. "Perfect."

Dumbledore took out a vial of blood and unstoppered it. Pouring it on the ritual circle, he chanted the words.

"Usura hunc sanguinem rursus ad hoc masculum feminam. Usura magiae tumultus iste homo est aeternus. Sic fiat." **(** **Using this blood, make this female turn in to male. Using my magic, bind this human being to me forever. So mote it be.)**

The blood flowed through the lines in the ritual circle, absorbing into Ginny's skin. Ginny screamed as her body changed inside her and on the outside. Her hair shortened to be just below her ears with bangs covering her eyes, turning bright blonde. Brown eyes turned into dark navy blue. Her chest grew broader as her body grew into a young man's body, muscles subtly developing throughout her body. Though she was only ten, her body now looked like she was about twenty. Though her body was male, she still held a feminine grace about her. Her voice got deeper as she continued screaming, as she developed a penis and the anatomy that came with it inside her body. Her top canines grew into fangs, she didn't know it but she was given vampire blood. Because she was changing in a ritual, her body couldn't reject the change.

Once her body was finished growing, bright magic erupted from both of Ginny's body and Dumbledore's body to create the unbreakable bond that is supposed to only be between a couple in love. The magic died down, retreating in their body's to adjust properly. Ginny's screams died down as she calmed down, and the pain stopped. Dumbledore smirked, and made his way to the newly changed boy.

"Dear, are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny said in a hoarse voice.

"Good. Now you're name from now on will be Jonathon, and your my husband. You are now a vampire as well, using the blood of an original vampire. That means you can go out into the sun and everything a human can do. Though you don't have to eat human food anymore," Dumbledore explained. He waved his wand to move Jonathon out of the ritual circle and took his place. He removed his robes, which he wore nothing underneath, and removed another vial of blood before he threw his robes to just outside of the circle. Unstoppering it, he poured it on the lines of the ritual circle and chanted.

"Uti sanguine avertere iuvenes rursus vitam immortalem. Sic fiat." **(** **Use this blood to turn me young again, with immortal life. So mote it be.)**

The circle flashed with bright light. When it died down again, Dumbledore looked like he was when he was about thirty years old. He smirked and stood up again. He felt his new fangs grow and felt so much satisfaction. He was now an original vampire as well. Being immortal and now nearly impossible to kill. He wrapped his robes around his body again, going to pick Jonathon up. He made his way to his bedroom, waving his hand slightly to clean the room. Leaving Molly behind in her own despair and nightmares, trapped forever inside her mind until she died.

* * *

A month had passed by. The new Hogwarts classes were put in place and new teachers were found. Minerva was now in the process of contacting students to see what they wanted to do, giving them the chance to catch up in a certain class if they wanted to join one. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tom, King Elwin, Queen Myanthra, and Gellert traveled to Slytherin Manor. Tom didn't mind the extra people. Everyone was getting along. The manor was huge, and the siblings' familiars usually explored the woods surrounding the manor. House elves took care of the manor, having been there for many generations. There was also a barn type building with a surrounding field that housed many different creatures. Greenhouses were scattered about the grounds, along with a quidditch pitch in sight of the house but far enough away to give room for the equipment to move.

Harry usually spent his time between being taught by Tom, hanging around his siblings, or spending time with his grandparents. Sometimes Hermione and Ron would spend time with them as well with Harry. Hermione got along well with Queen Myanthra. King Elwin was starting to warm up to them, not sensing them as any danger to the elf race.

"Hey, it's been bugging me quite a bit on what Dumbledore said," Hermione said one day at breakfast. Tom looked up from a report he was reading and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Which part?" he asked, suspiciously.

"The part about my parents. He said he had to persuade them. I hop he didn't hurt them," she said, worriedly.

"How long has this been bothering you?" he asked, a frown forming on his face. Hermione sighed.

"Since he said it. I guess we've been so busy lately I haven't been able to bring it up," she said. Harry frowned, but didn't say anything. Ron rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly.

"We can go to the Granger's house if you'd like," Tom said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Could we?!" she asked, hope in her eyes. Tom smiled and nodded.

Tom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got ready to leave the manor, and it took them no time at all to get to Hermione's old little house. Tom knocked on the door, and they only had to wait a few moments before Mr. Granger came to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, confused as to who these people were.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to you about Hermione," Tom said polietly. Mr. Granger frowned.

"She's not born yet sir," he said. Hermione let out a cry of surprise.

"What?" Tom asked. Harry frowned and expanded his magic out to this muggle. Their was mind magic residue covering his mind. He found a locked away memory, and carefully picked his way inside without lifting the magic on it.

 _There was a knock on the door. Mr. Granger sighed as he got up from his work and answered it. There was an old man in robes at the door with a plump little lady._

 _"How can I help you?" Mr. Granger asked. The old man smiled._

 _I am the headmaster of the school that your daughter goes to and this is my lovely wife, Molly. May we come in?"_ _he asked. Mr. Granger was alarmed, but smiled anyways._

 _"Of course, come on in," he said, opening the door fully and stepping aside. Mr. Granger didn't see the smirk on the old man's face. But it quickly disappeared before it could be seen. Once the door closed, Dumbledore took his wand out and stunned the man. Molly quickly went looking for Mrs. Granger. She was surprised to find her pregnant, but she smiled. Molly convinced the women to come downstairs to chat with their husbands. When they got downstairs, Dumbledore quickly imperioed her._

 _"You will write a letter to your daughter that says you are disowning her," Dumbledore said, putting the details of the letter in her mind. Mr. Granger had to watch this from his position tied up to a chair. Mrs. Granger fought mentally for control, but there wasn't anything she could do. She was forced to write this letter. When she was done, Dumbledore took it and waved his wand over it. He used a powerful ancient spell that would make this permanent, and there wasn't a counter curse for it. Dumbledore smirked and sent the letter via owl, which he had called for when they had gotten to the house. The deed was done and their wasn't anything that anyone could about it now._

 _"Albus, do be careful with the women. She's pregnant. It's best not to do anything to harm the baby," Molly said. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. It could have some potential if it developed magic like Hermione did. So Dumbledore waved his wand over Mr. Granger first, obliviating the memory of this event as well as ever having a child named Hermione. Then he carefully did the same to Mrs. Granger. They put them in their bed upstairs, as they had fallen unconscious due to the overload of the spell. Then Dumbledore and Molly quickly took their leave._

Harry gasped as the memory faded from his eyes and he retracted his magic from the man's mind.

"He doesn't remember," he said quietly. Tom frowned, but nonetheless took care of the situation.

"False information then," Tom spoke to Mr. Granger. "Sorry for bothering you sir."

"It's no problem," Mr. Granger said with a smile and shut the door gently. Tom sighed and apparated all three children back to the manor.

"What did you see Harry?"Tom asked. Hermione was too shocked to speak, and Ron was comforting her. Harry concentrated his magic, and then pushed the memory of what he saw into their minds. He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to. The others watched the memory that Harry pushed into their minds. Hermione started crying as she watched her parents be forced to disown her. She knew that they would've never abandoned her of their own free will. But she didn't know that her mother was pregnant, so she was so happy for them. Tom gasped when he saw what spell Dumbledore used.

"Tom?" Harry asked quietly when the memory was over. Tom shook his head.

"I've read about that curse that the old man used. It was used to permanently disown anyone in the family. It also made it so that no one could be brought back in even when the head of the family was changed. It was banned a long time ago by the ministry," he explained. Harry frowned, but their wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

One night, the night before Harry's birthday, Death visited Gellert once again. Gellert was reading when the entity dropped in.

"Gellert, you will come with me tonight to Godric's Hallow to retrieve my wand for Harry," he said in his hoarse voice. Gellert only nodded, putting the book down. He got up to get ready to travel, and then Death used the shadows to travel to the small town where Dumbledore lived. When they arrived in front of the mansion, Death stopped. "Something is not right."

"What's the matter?" Gellert asked, curiously. Death rattled in annoyance.

"Dumbledore has turned himself into a creature of death, along with another. They are original vampires," he spoke softly, but the anger in his voice made Gellert flinch slightly. Gellert sighed.

"It will certainly make him harder to kill," he responded. Death laughed.

"Yes, quite. But it will be easier to take my wand back from him," he replied. Gellert opened the gate to the mansion, surprised that he was still allowed to enter. It just proved even more that Dumbledore was an idiot. Death followed behind the man, and together they entered the mansion. Death knew where to go to find his wand, so he took the lead. They eventually made their way to the man's bedroom. They found Dumbledore curled in his bed looking like a thirty year old man again. Curled into him was a man that had features similar to Gellert himself, but the body of Tom Riddle when he was still in Hogwarts.

"That's just sick," Gellert commented quietly. Death only nodded, but quickly found his wand on the nightstand. He grabbed it, and they made their way back out. "That was really that easy?"

"Normally no," Death replied. "But as it's my wand, I can take it whenever I please. Now let's go give this to young Harry."

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly one night during the summer. He looked at his clock and realized that it was his birthday today.

"Happy birthday young one," Death said. Harry jumped and saw that there was shadowed figure standing at the end of his bed. He absently waved his hand, turning on the light. A hooded figure stood there.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, for once completely at ease in the presence of what he presumed to be an adult. Death came closer.

"I am Death. Don't worry, I'm not here to take you. I'm here to help you," he said in his hoarse voice. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared," he replied, evenly. Death rattled in laughter, before he continued.

"I have a gift for you," he said, taking out the wand from inside his pockets. Harry was confused. Wasn't that Dumbledore's wand? Death seemed to read his mind because he answered the unspoken question. "This wand is mine. Have you ever heard of 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. Death rattled a parody of a sigh.

"There were three brothers that escaped my clutches. Instead of killing them, I punished them by giving them gifts. Humans are greedy creatures. The eldest asked for a wand that was so powerful that the wielder was never beat by there opponent. The middle asked for a stone that could bring back the dead to humiliate me further. The youngest asked for a cloak that would hide him from his enemies. I gave them what they asked for. I secretly respected the youngest brother. The eldest brother got killed after he boasted to others of what he got, so I took him. The middle brother committed suicide after realizing that the stone doesn't truly bring back the dead. He tried to bring back his dead lover. I couldn't find the youngest brother for a while, and I realized it because of the cloak of invisibility I gave him as a gift." Death explained. Harry frowned.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked. Death rattled in laughter.

"You have the cloak don't you?" he asked. Harry's eyes widened as he realized this was true. He got out of his bed and took his cloak from the hiding spot he had put it in. "Do you want it back?"

"No," Death said. He got closer to young Harry and traveled his hand across the clock. It shimmered. "I want you to take this wand as your own. You were to become the master of Death by yourself. Accidentally coming by them on your own. But things have already changed this early, and I do respect you young Harry. I am going to make you the master of Death for you are the only human on this earth that I trust with my gifts. Do not disappoint me."

"Why me?" Harry asked, voice shaky. Death placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to be gentle though it wasn't in his nature to be so.

"You are a strong leader, though you need help to heal. I wish to give you that help, as well as your siblings will. Let me help you young Harry," he said. Harry's eyes widened as Death put the wand in his right hand. "You are only missing one thing. But worry not, for I will find it for you."

Harry only nodded, with tears in his eyes. He was being helped by the very entity that had his parents.

"Answer me one question."

"Anything young Harry."

"If I become a master of Death, will I get my parents back?" he asked. Death let out a rattle of a breath.

"Normally I would say that under any circumstances no dead creature can receive life again. But for you I will grant you this wish. It will take a few steps that I will need your help with. But you have to become the master of Death first," Death spoke. Harry's lips widened in a smile, and he stepped forward wrapping his arms around the entity.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you," Harry whispered. Death would have smiled if he could.

"Bring down Albus Dumbledore, let me take him to my realm of death where he belongs. He has escaped me too many times. Gellert is also tied to you for this task. He is to watch over you when I cannot, and to aid you in your task of killing Dumbledore. I myself cannot kill any living creature, but I can guide others too," Death spoke. Harry nodded against Death's chest.

"Of course. He's hurt many people. And if he is supposed to already be dead, then it isn't murder is it?" Harry asked.

"No young Harry, it is not," Death lied. Satisfaction ran through his bones as he knew Harry wouldn't fail him. He also considered it an exchange that if he gave James and Lilly back to Harry he would finally have Dumbledore in his clutches. It couldn't be any better, could it?


End file.
